The Ring
by Gen. Kavik
Summary: A mysterious break in at a museum and an attack on Yoshis. How do these two seemingly unrelated insidents affect the other Smashers? And can Fox right the problem? All twenty chapters, prolouge and epilouge now up. This story is officially finished. Plz R
1. Prologue: the Hiest

Prologue: The Heist

He knelt over the skylight. The lighting was down to just the bare minimum, which was needed for the guards to make their rounds. He slid the rope off of his shoulder and let it rest, coiled by his thigh. He extended one of his razor sharp claws and began cutting a hole in the glass of the skylight. When the hole was cut, the glass slipped through. He reached through with practiced ease and agility, grabbing the edge before it could fall the three floors to the ground.

Carefully, he pulled it up and let it rest next to the rope. He then took the rope and tied one end off to one of the many pipes that roof have for no apparent reason other than to give people sturdy places to secure ropes for repelling and such. He tied the other end to a small, ten pound weight before easing said weight through the hole in the glass. The weight did as it was supposed to do and kept the rope from swaying while it went down.

Once this was done, the weight hovered some twenty feet off of the ground. He grabbed hold of the rope and began to ease himself down into the museum. As he hung from the bottom of the rope, he looked down, sizing the drop. Only maybe twenty-five feet from where he was. No problem. But if he timed it right, he might be able to kill two birds with one stone.

As he hung there, a security guard came into the tall room. He wore a white shirt, black pants and all the accessories that told the people around him that he was a person of authority. Too bad the figure hanging from the rope didn't respect authority. He waited for the guard to be directly below. Then he let go of the rope and dropped down, silently landing on the guard's head, knock him out for a long time.

The figure crouched, looking for any other guards who might have heard the muffled grunt of the fallen man. Convinced that his presence was still unknown to any who could do anything about it, he picked up the guard and took him to the darkest corner he could locate. He dropped the guard and then went about his business, fingering the ring finger of his right hand. It would his soon.

The dark figure snuck from room to room. He passed countless different pieces of artwork that could easily fetch a hansom bundle. He went past statues and precious stones. Yet he moved with a purpose as he climbed the stairs. He was here for a reason. And that reason was up on the second floor. He ascended the stairs as silently as a cat. His bare feet landed like velvet on the fabric covering the wooden steps.

Once on the desired floor, he poked his head out the door. He didn't see anyone. He closed his eyes and listened. He didn't hear anyone. He took a big whiff of the air through his nose. He didn't smell anyone. But that didn't mean the way was clear. Slowly, he crept from the stairwell and proceeded down the hall. His senses were alert for the slightest tremor of movement.

He paused in front of a map of the second floor. He studied it carefully, not wanting to get lost. After a few moments, he had the thing memorized. He was about to take off when another guard showed himself. The figure flicked his tail in irritation and ducked to the shadows. The guard passed in front of the map and stopped. He lifted his radio and put it to his mouth.

"Hey Frank," he said. "You want to get a burger or something after our shift." He lowered it slightly, waiting for a response. When none came he said, "Hey, Frank. You there?" There was still no answer. Curious, the guard went off in the direction of the stairs.

The figure cursed to himself, silently. They would find the other guard and then know something was up. He fled from his hiding spot and began to rush through the rooms, stealth second to success. After much running, he came to the room he wanted. He stood before a display case and looked it at the contents. What he saw was a jewel-encrusted sword, an eight-sided ring, a few stones and a diamond the size of a potato.

Carefully, he studied the case. How could he get into it without drawing attention? He was hoping he could get what he wanted without letting the cops know what he took exactly. But when he heard the alarm sound, he knew that there was no time for subtlety. He pulled his fist back and punched the glass of the case. It shattered and he reached in, grabbing what he came for.

He turned and began to run for the tall room he had entered from. As he neared the stairs, however, he could see that more guards were coming through the stairwell. He turned and bolted. He pulled up the map in his mind and recalled that there was a small balcony on this floor in his desired room. He made for it as fast as he could. The guards were right behind him.

When he reached the balcony, he didn't even slow down. He jumped up and, pushing off the railing with his feet, headed for the rope. His clawed hands wrapped around the rope's end, inches above the weight. Quickly he began to pull himself up. The guards reached the balcony and aimed their weapons at the figure as he reached the third floor. Warnings were shouted, but the figure kept climbing. The guards began to fire.

Their aim was horrible, and none of them hit the target. The last they saw was a flick of a tail as the figure disappeared into the night. The police were called and a report was filed. But the curious thing was that when the cops asked what was stolen, all they had to put down was one eight-sided ring. Everything else was exactly as it should be.


	2. Ch 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting 

Fox dozed lightly in the cockpit of the Great Fox. It was set on a course for Corneria, his home. He would be there shortly and finally get the vacation that was long coming to him. After losing in the preliminaries at the tournament, he was going to need a little R&R before he was going to be able to return to the fleet. He was brought out of his sleep when a call came in.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. After letting a yawn pass, he hit the radio. The face of General Pepper was on the monitor. Fox straightened in his chair and gave the screen his complete attention.

"Good to see you Fox," the general said.

"Good to see you, too," Fox said.

"Your fight in the tournament was broadcasted all over Corneria," the general continued. "Most impressive. Too bad that Marth got that lucky shot. Knocked you right off of the stage."

"He does have some strong attacks," Fox added. "But it'll be good to get some rest."

"That's why I'm calling," General Pepper said. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay out a little bit longer."

Fox cursed silently to himself. This really wasn't what he needed. But he sucked it up and asked, "What's the problem?"

"There's some sort of conflict happening on Yoshi's Island," the general said. "We need you to go check it out."

"Yes sir," Fox said, punching in the course change.

"You are the closest, otherwise we would send someone else. Sorry about this, McCloud."

Then something came to Fox. The Yoshi don't have communicators. They couldn't have reached the general even if they wanted to.

"How did you learn of this conflict?" Fox asked. "Certainly not from the Yoshi themselves."

"No," General Pepper said. "We have been contacted by the Master Hand itself. This mission is of utmost importance. Do not fail us."

Then the screen went black, leaving Fox to ponder over the recent turn of events. The Yoshi were having problems big enough to warrant interference by the Master Hand? What could this trouble be? Of course there was also the possibility that his crazy brother had been trying to pull a prank. Whatever the reason, Fox had his orders.

_Oh well,_ he thought to himself, leaning back and closing his eyes. _At least I can get a little sleep on the way._

Fox left the Great Fox in orbit and took his own Arwing down to the surface. He landed in an open field and left his craft. He stood up and stretched, breathing in the fresh air. It was good to be out of his ship and on solid dirt. Looking around, he examined the landscape. It all seemed pretty peaceful.

He returned to his ship and checked his radar. It showed a lot of activity to the north. He looked that way, but saw nothing. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble than what already be there, Fox decided to walk. He grabbed his blaster and closed his fighter. Then he headed north.

After a while, Fox became aware of the person tailing him. As casually as he could, Fox grabbed a hold of his blaster, still walking. When he heard the sound of footsteps, Fox spun around, drawing his blaster. He leveled it out and was about to pull the trigger when he saw who it was. He pulled his blaster back and holstered it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"I suspect I'm doing the same as you," Captain Falcon said. "Following up on some orders from the Master Hand or, quite possibly, his crazy brother."

"That seems about right," Fox said. "Shall we continue?"

Falcon nodded. They continued to the north.

"I heard about the tournament," Falcon said, trying to make conversation. "I can't believe you were beaten by a newcomer. And in the Preliminaries, too."

"That guy had some pretty good moves," Fox said. "But they were all from his weapon. Take his sword away and he'd be a pushover."

"Ban any kind of weapon and many of them would be easy prey," Falcon pointed out. "Take Samus for example. She's only good because of her suit. Without it, she'd be a goner."

"Yeah," Fox said. "Then the prize would go to people like Bowser or DK."

"That doesn't even bare thinking about," Falcon said.

Neither of them was a big fan of the giant contenders.

"Why weren't you there?" Fox asked. "We might have gotten a chance to fight."

"Had a bounty to hunt," Falcon said. "Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt you too badly."

"You wish," Fox said.

"Who did win the tournament?" Falcon asked.

"Don't know yet," Fox said. "Tournament's still going on."

"Why didn't you stick around?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Didn't feel like," he said. To himself, he though, _I really didn't need all of Marth's talk about victory._

"Shhh. Do you hear that?"

Fox paused to listen. With better hearing than the human, Fox was able to identify the sounds they were hearing.

"It sounds as if there is a struggle going on," Fox said, gripping his blaster again. "Come on."

They both broke out in a run. In a few minutes, they had reached a secluded part of the field. Here, the two Smashers saw maybe twenty Yoshi. They were all swarming around a dark figure.

He wore a black trench coat, a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Around his feet were some heavy-duty hiking boots. Coiled around his left leg was a tail as brown as his hair with dark purple stripes. His hair was too short to do much with, but long enough to be unruly. Stick up from it were two, pointed ears. Sharp claws extended from each of his fingers. And on his right, ring finger, he wore a strange looking, eight-sided ring.

All the Yoshi were attacking him. One jumped at him. He punched it, sending it flying into others. One tried getting over him to do a Yoshi Bomb attack. The man jumped back and kicked the Yoshi, sending him down. Five more tried to flank him. He spun around, claws out, and slashed each of them across the face. Soon, all the Yoshi were lying on the ground in pain.

"This is amazing," the figure said. "Even better than I imagined. My strength has doubled at least." He looked around at the Yoshi. "Now, he said. The final test."

He went over to a fallen Yoshi and extended his right hand, palm down. It slowly began to glow. Fox and Falcon decided not to wait any longer.

"Hold it right there," Fox said, leveling his blaster at the man's head. "Put your hands up and step away from the Yoshi."

"Better do as he says," Falcon added, cracking his knuckles. "It will make this whole mess a lot easier."

The man turned from the dinosaur. He looked at the two Smashers and smiled. He began to walk towards them. A deep chuckle could be heard coming from him.

"Ah," he said. "If it isn't the legendary Captain Falcon and the heroic Fox McCloud. So good of you to come here. My name is Pyra. I could more practice."

"Not one more step," Fox said, never moving the blaster from his target.

The man didn't stop moving. He rolled his head, cracking his neck and just kept advancing on Fox and Falcon.

"The Yoshi were far too easy for me to test my real strength. Perhaps you'll indulge me."

Fox fired off a couple blasts. The man saw them coming and jumped right over them. He did a flip and landed again. He looked up and Fox made eye contact with the man's bright blue, cat-like eyes. He holstered his blaster and turned to Falcon.

"Looks like we do this the hard way," he muttered.

"Fine by me," Falcon said, grinning.


	3. Ch 2: The Fight

Chapter 2: The Fight 

Captain Falcon jumped into the air. Pyra watched as Falcon spun into a Falcon Kick. He rocketed down in a blaze of flames. Pyra jumped back, letting Falcon slam into the ground. Then Pyra jumped forward, kicking Falcon in the chest with both feet. Flacon flew back, skidding into the ground.

Pyra advanced, but was stopped by rapid blaster fire. He looked up to see Fox aiming his blaster. Pyra growled through sharp fangs and jumped into the air. Fox followed with his blaster, firing all the way. When Pyra hit the top of his jump, he reached into his trench and pulled out a small, metal disk. He flicked it in his right hand and several blades shot out. Then he pulled his arm back and flung the small disk.

It cut through the air and slammed into Fox's blaster, sending it flying over the landscape. Fox turned to watch where it landed. When he turned back around, he just barely saw the next three blades coming at him. He jumped over them, landed and jumped at Pyra.

He made like he was going to knock Pyra from the sky. But when Pyra moved to block, Fox froze in mid-air. Then he dashed through the air, passing right through Pyra. Pyra dropped his defenses in sudden shock, only to be clobbered by the illusion Fox left behind. Pyra fell from the sky in pain.

He landed with a thud in front of Captain Falcon, who was ready with a Falcon Punch. His fist erupted in a blaze of flame the shape of a falcon. The fire rushed forward, engulfing Pyra in its blaze. He was flung backwards, hitting the ground hard. He was up in time to get struck by a Fox Fire, which hammered him into the ground.

Fox and Falcon jumped back. They stood at the ready, waiting to see if Pyra was going to get up. But when the dust settled, they both saw that the cat like creature was still down. Both Smashers relaxed a little.

"That was easy," Fox said.

"Yeah," Falcon agreed. "But I'm not going to complain. Come on. Help me get him to my ship. The Master Hand wanted me to take him back."

Fox nodded and they went to get the body. But as they neared it, Fox noticed something. Pyra's hand was still moving. He noticed too late for the Captain, however, who had gotten to close to the man.

With lightning reflexes, Pyra, swung his legs around and kicked the feet right out from under Falcon. He hit the dirt and had Pyra on him in seconds. Pyra clawed at Falcon's head, knocking his helmet off. Then he jumped off, doing a back flip. He grabbed Falcon's ankles and flung him at Fox. Fox didn't move in time and was struck by the body. They both hit the ground. Pyra stood up and stretched, waiting for the Smashers to rise to their feet.

"Is that all you got?" he asked. "You better have more than that, or else I'll just have to kill you both now."

Angry, both Falcon and Fox charged. Pyra was ready for them. What followed was a punching match. Falcon on one side, Fox on the other and Pyra right in the middle. Both of the Smashers were giving it all they got. They were throwing punches left and right. But Pyra managed to block them all.

Finally, Pyra jumped and spun, sending his foot across both of their faces. They were flung back and hit the ground. Falcon got to his feet first, ready with a Falcon Punch. He pulled his arm back and let loose, but Pyra jumped back, doing a flip. He landed and kicked Fox, who was still on one knee, in the face. He was pushed back, but he managed to stay up. Fox shook his head and was up.

He ran at Pyra, jumped and launched a kick, hoping Pyra would block. Then he would hit his Fire Fox and burn him up. But Pyra didn't block. When Fox was close enough, Pyra jumped up to meet Fox. He brought both clawed hands up, raking the entire length of Fox's torso before bringing both hands down on Fox's head. Fox was knocked to the ground.

Pyra landed just in time to avoid a Falcon Kick. He ducked to one side, letting Capt. Falcon go flying by. When he passed, Pyra kicked Falcon in the back, knocking him off balance. Then Pyra flicked his arm back and delivered one of the strongest punches either of the Smashers had ever seen. Captain Falcon went flying some fifty feet.

Pyra heard running and spun around to see Fox charging him. When he was ten feet away, Fox froze and shot forward. This time, Pyra was ready. As Fox passed through him, Pyra jumped over the following illusion. He landed and threw more of the spinning blades at Fox. Fox didn't move in time. The four projectiles struck him, sinking into his back, pouring blood over his white flight jacket.

Fox dropped to all fours, grimacing in pain. He heard Pyra approaching him but was in too much pain to react quickly. He rose to his knees and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He turned in time to duck one of the massive punches. But he dropped into the kick that followed. Fox was caught under the chin and did two and a half flips in the air, landing on his chest.

Pyra walked over to him and grabbed Fox by the throat, crushing his airway. Pyra lifted him off the ground and brought their faces right next to each other. Then Pyra pulled his other arm back and punched Fox in the stomach. A grunt of pain tried to come out, but it was trapped in Fox's throat. Then Pyra threw Fox to the ground. Fox landed on his back, forcing the disks in further.

Pyra placed a heavy foot on Fox's chest, pushing him down, grinding his heel. Ira let out a groan of pain. Through the pain, he managed to look up and watch Pyra pull another blade from his jacket. He held it over his, ready to fling it down into Fox's face. Panicked, Fox tried to move the foot pinning him. But Pyra was too heavy.

Pyra laughed and said, "This is where your journey ends, my friend."

"He ain't your friend."

Pyra frowned and turned around. What he got for his troubles was a Falcon Punch in the face. He was struck with such force as to throw him into the air. The captain followed and grabbed a hold of Pyra's jacket. He placed both feet on Pyra's chest and kicked up, letting Pyra erupt in a blaze of flames. Captain Falcon landed next to Fox and rolled him over. Quickly, he pulled the blades from Fox's back.

"You alright, man?" he asked.

"Peachy," Fox groaned.

"Wait here," Falcon advised. Then he was up and after Pyra.

Pyra recovered quickly. He was ready with his own attacks when Falcon showed up. They exchanged more blows, not really causing any significant damage. No special moves were tried, fore when they were, the other would strike hard enough to stop them.

Fox rose and watched the fight. Captain Falcon managed to hold his own well. The two matched each other perfectly. Blow for blow. Kick for kick. It was like fighting a reflection. But somehow, Pyra managed to get the upper hand. He blocked at the right time and angle, leaving Capt. Falcon's chest open for a spilt second. More than enough time for Pyra to deliver a punch.

Capt. Falcon was knocked back ever so slightly. Pyra took the opportunity to lash out with his claws. Capt. Falcon brought his arms up to block, and they were ripped up like hamburger meat. When his defenses cracked, Pyra punched Falcon under the chin. Falcon was airborne long enough to let Pyra jump over him and slam him into the ground. Then Pyra did a flip and landed with his knees digging into Falcon's stomach. Falcon let out a scream of pain.

Fox looked on with anger. He had to do something to help.


	4. Ch 3: the Trouble

Chapter 3: The Trouble 

Slowly, Pyra climbed off of the captain. Fox was up and limping over to where the two had landed. He managed to get halfway before tripping over his blaster. He fell and landed on his face, hard. He looked up at where Pyra and Falcon were. He didn't like what he saw.

Pyra had his right hand out. His face was twisted into a demented grin. His ring began to glow with a brilliant, white energy. The energy became so intense, that Fox had to shield his eyes. The intensity began to fade when the energy began to spread out over his hand.

Then the energy shot out from his palm, striking Falcon in the chest. He didn't move under the force. But he did begin to twitch. It was subtle at first, a slight twinge in his fingers. But it grew until his whole body was shaking. It looked like he was going to shake himself to pieces.

Fox rose, gripping his blaster. He aimed it at Pyra and fired several shots. The bolts of energy raced at Pyra, but when they were a foot from him, they stopped and were reflected back at Fox, who barely had the energy to move.

He rolled to his knees and continued to watch, as the white energy seemed to devour the captain. It started at his hands and feet, working up his arms and legs. He continued to shake wildly while the energy swarmed his torso. Soon, nothing was left but his head. And that, too, was consumed.

When the energy had finished its meal, it left the ground and swarmed around Pyra. He stretched his arms out, allowing the energy to swirls around and through him, lifting him from the ground. His twisted smile never left his face until he started to laugh.

The energy immersed itself in Pyra until he glowed with the same white energy. But instead of consuming him, it swarmed to the ring. It returned to the ring, making it glow once more. Then the light began to spin and swirl around a single panel on one of its eight sides. It formed a small whirlwind of energy that was eventually sucked up into the panel. The panel itself glowed for an instant before the light cleared, leaving a small emblem and the picture of a face on its surface.

Pyra glared down at the panel. His twisted face began to laugh. It stated softly but grew until it was the only thing Fox could hear past the rapid beating of his own heart. Furious, Fox jumped to his feet, running on pure adrenaline. He charged at the laughing cat creature. He jumped ten feet away and went into a kick. But before the kick could connect, Pyra began to pull his arm back in a very familiar attack.

Pyra smiled as he shouted, "Falcon Punch!"

His hand shot forward, erupting in a blazing bird of flame. The bird shot forward and engulfed the attacking Fox. He was thrown back by the force and slid across the dirt, stopping only after running into the body of a fallen Yoshi. Slowly, Fox rose to his feet.

He looked up in time to see Pyra launch a Falcon Kick. Fox was too dazed to move and was kicked in the chest by a flaming foot. He flew back, but before he could hit the dirt, Pyra grabbed him and kicked off his chest, doing a small back flip. Fox was caught in a mild explosion, sending him further into the air. And Pyra was there to slam him back to the ground. Pyra landed next to Fox, shaking his head in disgust.

"What a waist it would be," he muttered, "to take you." He lifted his foot and stomped on Fox's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "You could never defeat the Master Hand or his brother. Not even with the rest I'm going to take."

He pulled his foot away and Fox pulled in much needed oxygen to his lungs. He rolled to his side and tried to rise. Pyra kicked him in the face, forcing him down again. Fox didn't move. He was focusing on staying conscious. Through his efforts, he heard Pyra begin to walk away. Fox just laid there, breathing hard.

When he was sure Pyra was gone, Fox slowly got to one knee. He held himself up with his arms and looked around. The area was a disaster. There were several craters made by falling bodies and even more dead Yoshi. Things did not bode well for the Smashers. Fox rose to his feet, retrieved his blaster and began to make his way back to his Arwing.


	5. Ch 4: The Hunt

Chapter 4: The Hunt 

Seated in the medical bay on board the Great Fox, McCloud was letting the robots do their thing. They had already stitched up the wounds in his back and were now working on all the other cuts and gashes he had gotten.

Fox was numb to the sting of disinfectants. He had other things to worry about. How did Pyra learn Captain Falcon's moves? What had happened to the captain? How was Fox going to find Pyra? The last question seemed to be the most important. If he could stop Pyra from stealing the moves of anyone else, things would be so much easier.

But how was ho going to find Pyra? Fox had no idea what Pyra was traveling in, who he was going to target next or even where he came from. And how did that ring fit in? It had something to do with all this, but what? All questions that could be answered later. Right now, he had to contact the General and inform him of the situation.

He went to the control room and activated his radio. When he saw General Pepper's face, he knew there was going to be bad news.

"We have been contacted by the Master Hand again," Pepper said. "It seems you weren't as successful as they had hoped."

Fox frowned. "How do they know how successful I was?"

"They are the rulers of the tournament. They must have away to keep an eye on you."

"They don't have eyes," Fox said.

"You know what I mean." General Pepper cleared his throat. "The Master Hand is greatly concerned about the recent events. He wants you to find this thing and stop it by whatever means necessary."

"But I don't know where he is," Fox complained. "He could be anywhere by now."

"Find a way, McCloud," General Pepper said before signing off.

Fox cursed to himself. This was turning into one hell of a day. He leaned back let his head fall against the headrest, thinking about the situation. He ran through his questions again but came up with nothing new. Then he swore again.

He was out of his league. He was used to missions where he could just shoot the enemy down from the relative safety of his Arwing. Now he was supposed to fight man to man? Fox to cat? Smasher to… demented, power hungry type? He was going to need help. Help from someone who knew how to handle themselves on foot. A bounty hunter feared and respected the galaxy over.

He just hoped she was in a good mood.

Brin Star. What a place to make a living. Lava everywhere. Unstable platforms. And that big, black, ominous dragon thing in the back. Not Fox's ideal vacation spot. But vacations would have to wait. Right now, he had someone to meet. Find, rather. He cursed himself for not being able to call ahead.

Fox landed his Arwing and stepped out onto the shifty ground. He looked around, waiting for anything to come flying at him from the dark places on the planet's surface. Nothing came, but that didn't mean nothing was there. No one as skilled as her could have missed the Great Fox orbiting the planet.

What made things worse was the circumstances of their last meeting. They had fought in the latest tournament and it was by sheer luck that Fox managed to beat Samus. She had him dead to rights. Her mistake was wanting to finish Fox off with a bang. She charged up her Charge Shot and let loose. Fox hit his Reflector and bounced the huge ball of energy back into her face, knocking her off of the stage. Praying she didn't hold a grudge was a waist of energy.

Fox set out, careful of his footing. A wrong step could get you in trouble. Active lava tubes were a major hazard on this planet. He traveled slow, not knowing where to go exactly. His hope was that she would find him. Or rather approach him first. She was no doubt watching him right now. Fox looked around, hand near his blaster. She had a habit of shooting first.

He spun around when he heard an explosion behind him. He pulled his blaster and kept it aimed where the smoke was rising. He was frozen, waiting for something to happen. Something did. Another explosion behind him. He spun and fired randomly into the smoke.

This was getting bad. He couldn't see anything but smoke. He looked around, breathing hard with fear. There was another explosion and Fox fired into the air above it. Then he realized that this was stupid. He holstered his blaster and held up his hands.

"Hello?" he called. "Samus? I need to speak with you."

There was another explosion a little closer to Fox. He resisted his impulse to draw the blaster and fire.

"I'm not here to do battle," Fox continued. "There is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with you."

Something landed behind Fox. He spun around and was picked up by Samus's Screw Attack. He was flung around in a circle for several seconds before finally being sent to the ground. He hit hard, knocking a hole in the ground. He started to fall, but a strong hand grabbed his tail and pulled up.

"What are you doing in my world?" Samus demanded, before throwing him across the landscape.

His body opened several more pits, but fortunately, he came to rest on solid rock. He got to his feet and looked at Samus. She was charging up her Charge Shot.

"You don't belong here," she said as she let loose with the massive ball of energy.

Fox jumped over it and landed on his feet. Samus was charging at him. So Fox dropped to his feet and spun his foot out, tripping her. She would have been sent flying if she hadn't rolled into a ball. Fox was about to go after her but realized that she had left a trail of bombs. The first one exploded right next to him, and he was sent flying. He recovered in mid-air and landed on sturdy ground.

"We don't have time for this!" Fox shouted. "We need to talk!"

"Come to gloat?" Samus asked, kicking Fox in the back before launching several missiles.

Fox hit his reflector, bouncing all the projectiles back at Samus, who dodged them easily. She jumped and landed behind him before catching him in another Screw Attack. Once again Fox was flung up into the air. He landed on his shoulder, hurting his arm.

"No," Fox said. "There is trouble and I need your help."

This time, Fox heard Samus land behind him. He rolled forward, turned and dashed right through her. A cyan illusion smacked into Samus, sending her to the ground. But she was on her feet again in seconds. Only to get knocked into the air by a second one. Then Fox was over her, smacking her to the ground with a blow to the stomach.

He landed next to her and got her foot in his face. He was sent a few feet into the air, which Samus took as an opportunity to send his skidding over the ground. Which she did. When Fox came to a stop, she ran at him again.

"And why should I help you?" she asked, kicking Fox in the face when he tried to get up. She leaned down grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up, her large arm mounted gun pointed at his face. "You proved you could handle yourself at the tournament pretty good."

"I lost, Samus."

"So I heard," she said with obvious enjoyment in her voice. "And by a newcomer, too."

"We need to talk," Fox said, ignoring her remark.

"Then talk," she said. "I'm all ears."

Fox began to explain but was cut off by a loud explosion. Then Fox knew that somehow, Pyra had managed to come to Brin Star.


	6. Ch 5: The Second

Chapter 5: The Second 

Samus dropped Fox. She spun around and was hit by a Falcon Punch. She was sent backwards and tripped over Fox's body. Pyra moved in, but Fox kicked out, striking him in the knees. Pyra was knocked off balance, giving Samus enough time to catch him in a Screw Attack. Fox jumped up and shot at the falling Pyra with his blaster.

The fire did nothing but annoy Pyra. He reached into his coat and threw several more blades. They caught the blaster and sent it flying from Fox's hands. He watched as it fell down one of the massive chasms created by his fight with Samus. He heard it as his blaster melted in the streaming lava.

He swore and rose to his feet. He turned to see Pyra as he attacked Samus. His speed and strength was much more than the bounty hunter could handle. Whenever she tried to strike, he blocked and countered with his own moves, some of which weren't even his.

He launched a Falcon Kick and hit her square in the chest. She was sent backwards, crashing into an outcrop of rocks. Pyra advanced, already feeling victory. He didn't count on that Fire Fox striking him in the back, sending him forward. His face scraped the dirt, opening a massive gash across his left cheek that reached through his eye and across his brow. Then Fox grabbed him and flung Pyra into the distance. Fox helped Samus up, who shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked, charging up her Charge Shot.

"_That_ is the problem I came to discuss with you," Fox answered. "He calls himself Pyra and can somehow absorb Smashers and their powers."

"What does he want with our powers?" Samus asked.

"To rule the tournament," Pyra answered, an evil smile on his scared face. "With your powers, I can defeat the Master Hand and his crazy brother. I will then take them and become a God."

"You're crazy," Samus said. "Crazier than the demented Hand."

"We shall see, my dear Samus," Pyra laughed. "Now if you would be so kind as to join my arsenal, I shall go."

When Samus realized what he meant, she fired off her Charged Shot. She then followed it up with several missiles. The energy blast shot at Pyra. He didn't move. He just flicked his arm back and punched the energy ball with his right fist, making sure the ring he wore made contact first. The massive energy blast was deflected back at Samus, destroying the missiles and striking her full in the face.

Fox, who had managed to dodge the blast, rolled into Pyra's path, blocking him from reaching Samus. Pyra swung at Fox's head, but he dropped, kicking at Pyra's legs. Pyra jumped and kicked Fox in the face. Fox fell back with the force and rolled to his feet.

When he was up, Pyra grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. He held the fox there for several seconds. Then he smiled and punched him across the face. Fox landed on unstable ground. It caved in and Fox just barely managed to grab a hold of the edge. He pulled himself up enough to watch as Pyra grabbed Samus by the throat.

He lifted her up and held her in his outstretched hand. His ring began to glow. Fox reached for his laser, forgetting it had fallen into the lava below him. The energy from the ring shot out in long, thin lines of white light. These strands of light began to wrap around Samus, who struggled to free herself from Pyra's iron grip. She lashed out at him with her free hand and kept beating into his head. But Pyra wasn't letting go.

She had to stop when the strands of energy began to constrict her. They wrapped around her arms and legs and head, crushing her. Soon, Ira began to see Samus shrink and the strands of energy expand. Pyra's hand flew open and erupted with energy. All Fox could hear was Samus's scream as the energy consumed her.

When the scream stopped, as if the needle was pulled off a record, Pyra pulled his hand back, retracting the energy back to his palm. He closed his fingers around the energy and his hand began to shake. The energy shot up his arm, engulfing first his torso, then his other limbs.

His whole body became white with the energy. He shook as the energy left his body and retreated to the ring. Another of the eight panels began to glow and slowly fade, revealing another small emblem and face. This time, they were both of Samus and rested next to Captain Falcon.

Pyra took a deep breath before turning to where Fox was struggling to get back up. He knelt down and looked at Fox. Fox was holding onto the rim of the hole with both hands. Pyra shook his head back and forth, slowly.

"Just give it up," he said. "The tournament is as good as mine. There is nothing you can do to stop me now."

Then he stood and turned away. Fox let go of the ledge and dropped several feet before starting a Fire Fox. He charge up and shot out of the hole, landing away from Pyra. He turned to Pyra and saw as he flicked his arm back and let loose a punch.

But this punch wasn't directed at anyone. His fist struck the air and stopped. From the ring, a portal began to open. When it was large enough for Pyra to walk through, he pulled his fist away. He gave Fox a smile before jumping through. Fox ran towards the portal, but it had closed before he could reach it.

Fox stopped and swore. Now what? It was just by sure chance that they had both come to Brin Star. Now he had no idea where else to turn. He certainly didn't get what he wanted when he came here.

A leaf blew into his face. Fox brushed it away. How the hell was he supposed to track Pyra now? He didn't have… Leaf? What was a leaf doing here? He turned to watch the leaf as it began to fall down a pit. Fox ran over, did his illusion dash and grabbed the leaf before it could fall.

He held the leaf in his hands. It was definitely not from Brin Star. Where it was from, he couldn't figure out standing there. But it had to have come from the portal. Something must have blown it through.

He kept the leaf close as he headed back to his Arwing.


	7. Ch 6: The Rodent

Chapter 6: The Rodent

His hunch was right. By analyzing the leaf, Fox was able to figure out where it had come from. He set the Great Fox on a main course for Kanto. He had a vague idea of who Pyra might be after. And if he was right, Pyra would be nearly invincible. If he succeeded. Fox had to make sure he didn't.

While en route to Kanto, Fox took a trip to his armory. Having lost his blaster on Brin Star, he would need something new. And something with a little more kick. His old one was useful for little more than annoyance. It definitely wouldn't hold back Pyra. But fortunately, he had managed to pick up a few things before leaving the tournament.

A large crate sat in the middle of the armory. Fox grabbed a crowbar and pried the lid off. He tossed the crowbar aside and reached into the crate. There were several things in it. There was a large blaster, which Fox examined. It was a powerful weapon that was used in the tournament on occasion. It fired the same as his blaster and had more power behind each blast, but it had more kickback and ran off of a limited power cell that needed to be recharged or replaced. Fortunately, there were several power cells at the bottom of the box.

There were other items in the crate, but Fox let them be. They might come in handy later, but for now, the blaster would do. He returned to the cockpit and dozed in the command chair. He would need to keep up his strength for when he ran into Pyra again.

With the Great Fox orbiting over Kanto, Fox scanned the surface from his Arwing. The scanners didn't pick up much, though. Nothing but the indigenous life. Fox swore, thinking he may already be too late. But then his sensors hit something. It resembled the activities elsewhere on the planet, but there was also something much bigger. It had to be Pyra. Fox hit the controls and made his way to the disturbance.

Sure enough, he saw Pyra ducking it out with a small, yellow creature. The yellow creature jumped back from Pyra's massive punch and sent a jolt electricity towards its foe. Pyra jumped over the blast, rolled when he landed and kicked the yellow creature in the back. It went flying with a loud "Pika! Pika Pi!"

Fox targeted Pyra and fired from his Arwing. Not expecting the attack, Pyra was hit full on. He was knocked to one side as Fox fired barrage after barrage at him. When he stopped, there was just a cloud of smoke. Fox slowed enough to watch the cloud.

From its interior, a massive ball of energy was shot up towards the Arwing. Fox saw it coming fast. Too fast. It struck the left wing while Fox was still trying to get the engines up to speed. The Arwing became unstable, forcing Fox to land. He did and jumped from the cockpit, blaster at the ready.

By now, the cloud of dirt had cleared. Pyra was standing there, looking very angry. He stuck his arm forward and began to charge up another shot, the energy forming on top of the ring. Fox let him. When the blast was at full, Pyra let it fly. Fox crouched, waiting for it to get close enough. When it was ten feet away, Pyra hit his Reflector. The energy struck the small shield and bounced back at Pyra.

Pyra expected this. He had Samus's memories and knew that Fox would do this. So after he fired his shot, he moved to a flanking position. Then he fired off several missiles that appeared over his ring and attacked. When Fox dropped his Reflector, he was hit in the back by the missiles.

He rolled forward in pain as Pikachu jumped from the bushes. He sent a massive jolt of lightning at Pyra, who didn't move in time. The energy struck him full in the chest, but Pyra planted his feet firmly. All the energy traveled through him and into the ground, leaving him with nothing but a slight tingle.

But by doing this, Pyra left himself open. Pikachu took the opportunity to ready a skull bash and fly at Pyra. He hit Pyra square in the chest. But Pyra did little more than let out a grunt before slamming Pikachu into the ground.

Fox could tell his strength was increasing. This was bad. Pyra stretched his right hand out the ring began to glow again. Fox drew his blaster and began to fire. Pyra, expecting the red laser fire from Fox's old gun, took the green energy blasts right in the shoulder, knocking him back. He let out a grunt as the fire burnt through his trench coat, singeing the flesh underneath.

Fox kept firing until the power cell was drained. Quickly, he tried to replace the cell, but Pyra was faster. He was on Fox in seconds. His first attack was a Falcon Punch followed by Screw Attack. When they were both in the air, Pyra slammed his fist into Fox's stomach. Fox rocketed into the ground. Then Pyra began dropping bombs. They landed on or near Fox, blowing up around him.

Pyra landed in front of Fox. There was an odd smirk on his face. He crouched down and grabbed Fox by the hair, lifting his face up off the ground.

"You know?" he said. "You're making quite the pest of yourself." He tightened his grip, pulling at the roots. Fox's face twisted into a grimace. "And I can't quite figure out why. What does it matter to you if the Master Hands rules the tournament or if I do?"

"The controller of the tournaments," Fox muttered, "has control of the galaxy."

"That's just a perk of the job. One I intend to make the most out of." He stood up, letting Fox's face hit the dirt. "Too bad you won't be there to see my reign."

He stuck his right hand out and began to charge up a Charge Shot. Fox tried to hit his Reflector, but was hurting pretty badly. The strength of this cat creature had grown remarkably. Each blow felt like being hit by a train. And Pyra could only keep getting stronger. This seemed hopeless. He looked up and saw the charge shot was nearly full.

_This is it,_ he thought to himself.

But then Pyra stopped the attack and spun around. Pikachu had launched another Skull Bash. But Pyra whipped around fast enough to backhand Pikachu. When the ring hit Pikachu's face, the rodent exploded in a burst of white energy, leaving little pellets of floating energy. Then Pyra stuck his fist in the middle of the swarm and all the little pellets rushed the ring. Another panel began to glow before a third face and emblem appeared.

Pyra smiled as he felt the power flow through him. Then he turned and sent a bolt of lightning through Fox's body. Fox let out a yell of pain as he twitched violently from the electrical surge. Pyra laughed.

"This will do," Pyra said. "This will do nicely."

And with that, he turned and ran off into the forest.


	8. Ch 7: The Psychic

Chapter 7: The Psychic 

Fox pondered Pyra's last words carefully. "This will do?" Why would he say that? Wasn't Pikachu his target? No. Of course not. No way could Pyra think Pikachu was strong enough to help beat the Hands. Pikachu must have gotten in Pyra's way. And Pyra had no choice. But whatever the reason he took Pikachu, he wasn't the main goal. There was a Smasher with far more power here.

Fox flew the Arwing to the mountains. Hopefully, his Arwing was faster than Pyra, but who knew. His powers were immeasurable. So were the target's. Mewtwo might be the only real hope the Smashers had. But first Ira had to warn him. He kept the Arwing low, trying to spot him.

But it turned out that he didn't have to. His Arwing froze in mid-air. Fox was thrown forward by the sudden stop of movement. When he recovered, he began to fiddle with the controls. But nothing seemed to work. Then the craft slowly descended towards the mountains. Fox didn't know what else to do so he just sat back and waited.

When the craft had landed easily on an outcrop of grass, Fox opened the hatch and leapt out, blaster at the ready. He had a pretty good idea that it would be useless, but old habits die-hard.

And sure enough, as soon as he hit the ground, an invisible force grabbed him. He was lifted into the air and flung into a tree. He hit with a loud grunt. He crawled to his knees and tried to stand up, but a ball of dark energy assaulted him. It hit his chest, knocking him back into the tree.

Fox got to his feet. His body was in more pain that it should have been. But he knew that was because of the being in front of him. Mewtwo floated slightly, arms folded across his chest.

_What are you doing in my world?_ Mewtwo asked in that psychic mind-speak way of his.

"There is trouble," Fox said, finding it painful to breathe all of a sudden. "Someone is coming to-"

He felt his lungs being squeezed. He dropped from the pain. It wasn't until he was on all fours before Mewtwo released him. Fox breathed hard, trying to stretch out his lungs with air.

_I know of Pyra,_ Mewtwo said. _I don't fear him. When he gets here, I will destroy him like I will do to you if you do not leave my world, now._

"But he is strong," Fox continued. "Stronger than any three Smashers. He already has that many."

_Yes. Samus, Captain Falcon and that rat, Pikachu. They are not enough to stop me. I have beaten all three of them in that stupid tournament before. _

"But he isn't playing by those rules," Fox said. "He plays by his own rules."

_Then I shall learn his rules and play by them,_ Mewtwo said. _Now leave before he gets here. Your attempts to aid me will only get the way._

Just then, Mewtwo began to convulse. He lit up slightly and was flung to the ground. He skidded across the ground as he was bombarded with missiles. As he began to pick himself up, he was hit full in the back by a falcon punch. He fell forward, sliding into a rock.

Pyra cracked his neck before jumping into the air and launching a falcon kick at the rock Mewtwo was leaning against. Mewtwo flashed and disappeared, leaving Pyra to slam into the rock. Mewtwo reappeared behind Pyra, smacking him with his tail.

Pyra fell forward, caught himself with his hands and did a flip, landing on his feet. He spun, launching those spinning blades of his. Mewtwo stuck his hand out and it began to swirl with energy. The blades were stopped in mid-air. The fist wasn't.

Pyra took advantage of Mewtwo's pause and leapt with a strike, sending his claws across Mewtwo's face. Then he smacked Mewtwo in the face with the heel of his hand. Mewtwo was forced back a little. Pyra jumped, sending both of his feet into Mewtwo's stomach.

But as they rested in his gut, Mewtwo mentally grabbed Pyra's feet. He spun around and threw Pyra into the air, bombarding him with balls of black energy. Pyra spun in mid-air, taking the force of the energy balls. He leveled his right hand at Mewtwo and began to charge up a charge shot. When it was half full, he let it fly.

Mewtwo jumped over the charge and sent his own shadow ball up to where Pyra was. But he wasn't there anymore, letting the ball of energy rocket into space. Pyra was on the ground, charging at Mewtwo, who was still in the air. He just watched as Pyra ran at him. When Pyra was a few yards away, he jumped, looking like he was launching another Falcon kick. Mewtwo teleported right behind him.

But that was what Pyra wanted. Once Mewtwo reappeared, Pyra spun, kicking Mewtwo in the side of the head. Mewtwo was knocked of balance, which was all the time he needed. He reared his right arm back as another panel on the ring began to glow.

Just as he was halfway through his punch, Pyra's right arm was hit by a flaming fox. There was a loud snap and Pyra went flying. Fox landed and helped Mewtwo to his feet. Mewtwo pushed the fellow Smasher away.

_I need no assistance,_ he barked. _I am fully capable of handling this myself._

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it. He nearly had you."

_A lucky shot. He will not have another. _

Pyra pulled himself to his feet. He looked at his right arm. It was twisted in a manner no limb should be. There was a white and red bone sticking out from the trench coat where the elbow would be. The arm was clearly broken.

"I owe you for that," he said. "Remind me to shatter your arm once my goal is accomplished."

Then he closed his eyes. He grit his teeth and the ring began to glow. The white energy spread over his distorted limb. The arm shriveled up until it was nothing but a stump. Then the energy shot out again, slowly molding into a new arm. When the limb was fully formed, the energy reverted back into the ring. Pyra flexed it a couple times, smiling.

"Good as new," he smirked.

Then, with unnatural speed, he crossed the fifty feet to stand before Fox. He reached for his blaster, but Pyra was faster. He flicked his arm back and delivered one of his massive punches into Fox's chest. Fox was flung into the air.

Then Pyra spun, grabbing Mewtwo by the throat, slamming his head into the ground. Mewtwo's tail lashed out, trying to get at Pyra. But Pyra reached out with his left hand and grabbed the thrashing tail. Then he closed his eyes again and the ring began to glow.

Fox knew what came next. He pulled the blaster from its holster and fired again and again. The green bolts of energy flew at Pyra, striking his body, smacking into his head.

He ignored it. He put all his attention towards Mewtwo, who was now struggling to breathe. Pyra smiled as he tightened his grip and, with one swift motion, ripped Mewtwo's neck from his body. As this happened, the rest of his body erupted with white energy. This launched up from the ground and into Pyra's hand. He held the melon-sized ball of white energy, smiling at it.

His hand burst into white light as the ball of energy that was Mewtwo was sucked into the ring. Pyra slowly began his evil laugh as he punched open another portal. Fox reloaded the blaster and fired at Pyra, wanting to destroy him. But Pyra turned and held his hand up as it swirled with energy. The bolts of energy were stopped where they hovered in mid-air. Then they were destroyed by Pyra's mind.

Pyra gave Fox a little wave and jumped through the portal.


	9. Ch 8: The Tournament

Chapter 8: The Tournament

Fox collapsed into the command chair on the Great Fox. He was exhausted. Now Pyra had one of the strongest Smashers in the tournament. Sure, if it were just Fox and Mewtwo, Fox might stand a chance. His speed would counter Mewtwo's strength. But Pyra was both strong _and_ fast. Plus he had four Smashers now. You weren't even able to go up against four Smashers in a normal tournament. The Master Hand wouldn't let them.

But who knew how that would change if Pyra got control of the tournament? Pyra would most likely use it to entertainment himself; pitting three on one just see one get the crap beat out of the one. Plus he would rule the galaxy. What damage could he do then? It was too upsetting to think about.

What was also upsetting but needed his full attention was how to figure out where Pyra was heading next. Fox called up a list of all the Smashers, new and old. There were dozens of Smashers left. Who would Pyra think strong enough?

"Where are you going?" Fox growled to himself.

Frustrated, he turned the monitor to the tournament. The match was between Marth and the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, some more new people who got to fight as a team. It was taking place at The Fountain of Dreams. Marth ran at the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers launched some of their ice blocks at him. He hit the first with his sword. He destroyed the second one with a mild Shield Breaker.

The Ice Climbers took the time to jump at Marth, hammers swinging. Marth watched them. Popo was coming down first. Marth jumped, smacking Popo in the chest. He did a flip, before crashing to the platform. Then Marth turned on Nana, getting her with a Dolphin Splash. The edge of the blade sliced up her chest, before she crashed next to Popo.

While on his way down, Marth was helpless. Popo knew that. He grabbed Nana and threw her at Marth. She went up halfway and pulled the cord connecting her with Popo. Popo was launched into the air and intercepted Marth, smacking him with his massive hammer. Marth was caught under the chin and was sent into the air. The Ice Climbers landed on the shimmering platform unharmed.

Marth recovered and landed, also. Once he did, he ran at the Ice Climbers. Popo managed to get over him, but Marth's Dancing Blades hit Nana full in the chest. She was knocked back to the edge of the platform. Popo smacked Marth in the back, distracting him enough to let Nana get away.

Marth spun around and swung at Popo. He ducked under it while bringing his hammer down on Marth's foot. Marth yelled in pain as he grabbed Popo and threw him off to the side. He then jumped over the charging Nana, kicking her in the back. She fell forward, skidded across the platform, and went over the edge. She tried to get a grip on anything, but the fountain made the ledge slick. She plummeted down and burst out of the bottom of the level.

Popo watched his teammate go. He ran at Marth in rage, swinging his hammer wildly. Marth jumped back, evading the attacks. Once he was far enough back, Marth countered Popo's swings. With one swift swipe, Marth knocked the hammer to the ground. He then pulled his sword back and lashed out with a full powered Shield Breaker. Popo was hit full on and shot out of the stage.

The screen faded from the arena to a scoreboard. Marth's head was pictured over a two-pronged fork. "Winner" was written across it. The head went back to the left prong and slid up to sit across from Kirby. They would fight in the next round.

"At least they're safe," Fox muttered to himself.

The screen then flashed to show all of the people left in the tournament. To Fox's surprise, there were only four more combatants. Marth, Kirby, Luigi and Link. Fox let out a laugh, realizing that Mario wasn't in anymore, even though Luigi was. Mario had always been a big shot in the old version of the tournament.

Fox switched back to the list of Smashers. He clicked on Mario's name, bringing up his profile. Fox cleared his throat for no apparent reason while he read over the plumber's file. A well-balanced Smasher, he was quick, but not too quick. He was strong, but not too strong. He had special moves for close- and ranged-combat. And one of the tournament's main figureheads, holding a position in the top ten Smashers.

Fox came to the conclusion that if Pyra was going to go after anyone, it would be Mario. Quickly, Fox put in the coordinates for the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a one in a million chance, but Fox had no other ideas.


	10. Ch 9: The Kingdom

Chapter 9: The Kingdom

Fox jumped from his Arwing. He landed and looked around. He had to admit. The Mushroom Kingdom was one of the nicer places in the galaxy. Definitely nicer than Brin Star. No Lava, no unstable ground, no ominous dragon thing in the back. That was a big plus. But sight seeing would have to wait.

He was standing in front of Princess Peach's castle. That little Toad guy came out and bowed to Fox.

"May we here at Princess Peach's castle be of some assistance?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fox said. "It is of the utmost importance that I speak with Mario. Is he here?"

"And why would you think he is here?" Toad asked innocently.

Fox grumbled to himself. "Because anyone who isn't blind can tell that Mario and Peach are more than just friends." Toad didn't answer. "I don't have time for this. Is he here or not?"

"I'm afraid not," Toad said. "Bowser is up to his old tricks again. Seeing as how he lost the tournament, he thought he would cheer himself up by trying to conquer our kingdom again."

"Bowser was in the tournament?" Fox asked. "I didn't know that."

"Considering he was knocked out after the first round, not many people do."

"Who did he fight?"

"Donkey Kong, I think."

Fox shook his head to get him back on topic. "Where is Mario?"

After getting some directions, Fox climbed into his Arwing and took off. Soon he was over a bunch of those little mushroom things and a few green-shelled turtles. And right in the middle was Mario. He jumped at the mushrooms, frying them with some fireballs. Then he turned on the turtles, jumping on one and throwing its shell at the others.

Fox waited for the battle to end before landing. Then he ran over to Mario, one of the few Smashers who weren't against making friends with the others. He gave Fox a wave and a big Smile as he went over.

"Ah, Fox. What brings you to my neck of the galaxy? Finally get that vacation?"

"No," Fox said, bluntly. "Listen. I think you may be in danger."

"Nah," Mario laughed. "These things aren't any kind of a match for me." He launched a fireball at one of the mushrooms that didn't burn before. "I can even take on Bowser."

"It's not from these guys," Fox said. "There's someone out there, taking Smashers."

"A kidnapper, you mean?"

"Worse. He has some kind of ring that allows him to absorb Smashers into himself, allowing him to use their powers."

"Like Kirby?" Mario asked.

Then they were both struck by lightning, sending them into a nearby turtle with a red shell. It was knocked back and slid away unnoticed. Fox and Mario both had their eyes facing the figure in black standing twenty yards away.

"Mario. How nice to finally meet you," Pyra said with a smile. "And Fox, a pleasure as always."


	11. Ch 10: The Plumber

Chapter 10: The Plumber

Mario and Fox ran at Pyra, who had that smug expression of triumph he always had. Fox reached Pyra first. He threw a couple punches that started to kick wildly. Pyra moved between them like water. When Mario arrived, Pyra threw a punch of his own and hit Fox in the chest, knocking him back. It felt as though a freight train rammed into his chest.

Mario rolled under the kick Pyra directed at him. He stopped and stood up right between Pyra's legs, tripping him. Pyra stumbled backwards, giving Mario time to smack him with his cape. Pyra stumbled back farther. Mario kept him off balance with a bunch of fireballs.

By now Fox was up. He ran at Pyra and hit him with a Fire Fox. Pyra was pushed back into a green shell that was lying on the ground. He tripped over it and hit the ground. Fox picked up the shell and chucked it at him. But Pyra was ready.

He caught the shell and threw it back in one swift movement. Fox ducked, evading the shell. But while he was down, Pyra jumped and kicked him in the back of the head. Fox fell forward, nearly breaking his neck. He let out a sharp bark of pain as Pyra dug his heel into Fox's shoulder blades.

Mario attacked then. Pyra fired a missile at him. But Mario saw it coming and smacked it with his cape, sending it back at Pyra. Pyra blew it up with a jolt of lightning from his finger. Then, like lightning, he was on Mario, claws swiping over his body. Mario didn't stand a chance.

Pyra took a swing at Mario's head, leaving deep, red mark across his face. Then Pyra punched him in the stomach. Mario buckled over in pain as Pyra kicked him in the shoulder, sending Mario to his back. Pyra jumped and slammed his knees into Mario's gut. Mario hollered in pain.

Pyra sank his claws into Mario's chest. He smiled as the ring began to glow. But before much more could happen, something long and purple slammed into Pyra's head, knocking him off. Before he could get up, the purple object hit him again, sending him into the air.

Fox stood over Mario holding a Beam Sword. It was in the crate he got the blaster from. Another tournament gift. Mario got to his feet, rubbing his chest. Pyra spun in mid-air, landing on his feet.

Once his feet were on the ground, he launched some of his spinning blades. Fox brought the Beam Sword around, deflecting them all. Then he ran at Pyra, swinging the sword. Pyra jumped back, dodging the blade. Then Pyra stuck his hand out and froze Fox in his steps. Then he launched a full powered Shadow Ball into Fox's face.

Fox skidded across the ground, knocking up dust. Mario jumped through this dust and began to attack Pyra. He kicked and punched. Pyra ducked and weaved. Then he rolled under Mario, dropping a few of Samus's bombs along the way. They blew up, knocking Mario off balance. Pyra jumped and kicked Mario in the back. Mario toppled forward and rolled to his feet.

Fox fired his blaster. The green bolts of energy caught Pyra in the side of the head, knocking him back. Fox fired another barrage. But as the bolts of energy reached Pyra, he stuck his hand out to form a large wobbly shield around him. The bolts hit the shield and dispersed into Pyra.

Fox knew that move. That was the PSI Magnet. It belonged to Ness. When did Pyra get Ness? While Fox was watching the tournament? Why did he take Ness? Mewtwo was already psychic, why take two? Pyra read his mind.

"Because with Ness, I have much better control of these psychic powers. They are dreadfully hard to control."

He flashed a smile, showing his many fangs. Then he stuck his hand out and sent a PK Thunder after Fox. Fox hit his reflector and the jolt of energy bounced off, hitting the ground and dispersing. The reflector couldn't stop the Falcon Punch that came next, though. It shattered the reflector and hit Fox in the chest. Had the reflector not absorbed some of the blow, Pyra would have crushed Fox's lungs. But as it was, Fox just sprawled backwards, rolling to a stop, holding his chest.

He looked up as Mario and Pyra continued to fight, knowing Mario was done for. He tried to get to his feet, but Fox was in too much pain. He could feel blood seeping through his shirt. Capt. Falcon never hit that hard. Because he was being conservative or whether he couldn't, Fox didn't know. But it was clear that Pyra was out to kill.

Fox watched helplessly as Mario desperately tried to beat Pyra back. He threw everything he had at Pyra. But Pyra just took it and kept on coming. Nothing Mario did mattered. It was over for him. Pyra didn't even have to fight him. He just had to wait for Mario to get tired enough. Then he struck, replacing his claws in Mario's chest.

He held Mario in the air while the plumber struggled to get free. Fox could see the ring begin to glow. He reached for his blaster and gripped the handle. He pulled it until it was before him, aimed at Pyra. He pulled the trigger, but the power core died after two shots. The two he did fire went wide, missing Pyra completely.

Then Mario burst into white energy and slowly began to dwindle into nothing. Pyra smiled as he absorbed Mario into his being. He fired off a few fireballs at random object. Then he turned to Fox. He went over to him and knelt.

"You know," he said. "You keep up this course of action, you're going to end up dead. My advice to you would be to just lie here and accept the fact that I have won. I'm going to take the Hands and there is nothing you can do about it."

Then he opened another portal and jumped through. Once Pyra was gone, Fox found that the mind-numbing pain in his chest seemed less intense. After twenty minutes, he could get up and move around with little discomfort. Then he cursed to himself as he ran to the Arwing. Pyra had used some combination of Ness and Mewtwo to put some sort of mind affect on him. The pain was just a figment of his imagination implanted by Pyra.

Once in the Great Fox, McLoud called up his list of Smashers. He marked off Ness then turned to the rest. There were still two slots on his ring for two more Smashers. And as he scanned the list, Fox knew with a grim realization who his next victims were. There were no other choices. He activated the navigation controls and set in the coordinates for the tournament. He had very little time.


	12. Ch 11: The Return

Chapter 11: The Return

Fox was watching the tournament on the monitor to pass the time. He had gotten himself quite a distance away. He had missed the final battle of the day, which was the last of the semi-finals. In a day, once both winners were rested, the finals would begin. And it would be between Link and Marth to see who the champion would be.

But Fox had a feeling that the battle wouldn't end as it should with one or the other as a victor. Fox had to warn the Master Hand. He was the only one who could protect Link and Marth.

Maybe. Pyra had grown so strong. But there had to be a way to beat him. There had to be. All Fox had to do was find his weakness and exploit it as best he could. Fox leaned back and tried to get some sleep. He was in for the fight of his life, and he would need all the recuperation he could get.

The next day, Fox arrived at the tournament's location and entered, via Arwing. Quickly, he ran to the dormitories, where the Smashers could stay until they were no longer needed for the tournament. That was the only place he contact the Master Hand. But as he approached, a muscular figure blocked his path.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But only tournament entrees allowed in here. Security reasons."

Fox grumbled to himself. "I am an entrée. I'm Fox McLoud. I was knocked out earlier."

"I realize that, sir. But you are no longer considered an entrée. Therefore I cannot let you pass."

"It is imperative that I speak with the Master Hand," Fox demanded.

"The Master Hand is not to be disturbed under any circumstance. Him and his brother must devote their full attention to the tournament."

Fox ran a hand over his face in irritation. "Look," he said. "The two finalists are in danger. I must warn them and the Master Hand."

"I'm sorry," the guard said. "I cannot allow you to pass."

"Fine," Fox grumbled to himself. "Don't let me through."

He turned and began to walk away. Then he stopped after about fifty feet. And began to run at the guard. The guard was frozen for a second. Then he braced for an impact from the little fox that wasn't even half his size. But Fox didn't collide with the man. Two steps from collision, Fox shot forward and passed right through the guard. The guard dropped his defenses in astonishment when a light blue illusion of Fox slammed into. He went down, hard. Fox left him once he made sure he was still breathing.

Fox ran to the dorm rooms. He didn't known when the fight was going to start. He had to hurry before they left for their final match. Sword Master versus Sword Master. That would be a sight to see. But he couldn't let the fight happen. Pyra would wait for them both to tire themselves out. Then he would strike. Fox couldn't allow that.

He ran to Link's dorm. He pounded on the door, waiting for some answer. He listened to his knocks as they echoed through the room. But after that, there was silence. He pounded again. Still no answer. Fox kicked at the door, trying to break it down. He door held firm. Then he shot a Fire Fox directly at the doorknob. The door still didn't break.

Fox searched his pockets and found the Beam Sword. He cut the doorknob away and kicked the door open. He went in, calling out Link's name. But there was no response. Fox searched every room, but he didn't find Link. Plus all his equipment was gone. He must have gone to warm up or something. The fight couldn't start already. Not so soon.

Fox went to a video screen and turned it on. It was broadcasting information about the tournament. Fox scanned it for the time of the Finals. It was hidden behind a picture of Zelda that was taped on to the top corner.

He pulled the picture down and looked at the time. Then he looked at his own watch in disbelief. The match was to start in five minutes. He ran from Link's room. He had to get to the waiting room. Both Link and Marth would be there. If he could only get there in time, he could warn them both.

But that wouldn't necessarily mean anything. He had warned Mario, but now he was floating around in Pyra's ring, feeding his already phenomenal power. But what else could he do? He couldn't let them be absorbed. Then Pyra would have all the strength he would need to take out the Master Hand and his brother.

Fox burst into the waiting room just as Link and Marth were getting on their loading platforms. Link disappeared in brilliant light. Marth turned to face Fox as the light surrounded him. Fox took a running start and leapt at Marth. Marth couldn't react in time. Fox slammed into Marth chest plate as both of them were sent to the final match of the tournament.

Fox looked around at the arena. It was of Hyrule Temple. One of the larger arenas. Link was on the slanted platform to the right of the stage. Fox and Marth were both under the other platform to the left. The Finals had started. Fox had arrived too late.


	13. Ch 12: The Misunderstanding

Chapter 12: The Misunderstanding

"Get off me," Marth barked, pushing Fox away. "What the hell are doing here?"

Fox got to his feet and looked around. He didn't see any sign of Pyra or one of his portals. He did see an arrow come flying at him. He hit his reflector and the arrow bounced off, sticking into the ground.

Marth came up and hit Fox in the back with a swipe from his sword. Fox fell forward and rolled to his feet. He jumped over Marth's next swing, landing right behind him. He hit his reflector again. It slammed into Marth, sending him towards Link. Link jumped to the platform over head and threw his boomerang. Fox rolled under it.

"What are doing in our final match?" Link demanded, throwing a bomb at Fox.

Fox hopped away from explosive and the rushing Marth. Marth swung at Fox, who ducked and weaved between the swipes. Marth was slowly pushing Fox back to the edge. He didn't know what else to do so he shot forward with a Fox Illusion. Marth wasn't expecting it and was hit by the shimmering after image.

Link dropped from the platform above, sword down, ready to impale Fox. Fox launched a Fire Fox, knocking Link from the sky. Now on the upper platform, Fox ran to the other side of the arena. Link and Marth followed.

"I'm not here to fight you two," Fox shouted, dodging another arrow.

"Then you picked a bad place to be," Marth shouted as he tried to impale Fox with his blade.

Fox ducked to the side only to get hit with Link's blade. Fox was cut across the back, bleeding on his flight jacket. He jumped over the slanted platform and landed on the top platform all the way to the right. Link and Marth went after him. The crowd was cheering, despite being utterly confused. Fox gave them no consideration.

"Both of you are in grave danger," Fox shouted, jumping away from the two sword masters. "Someone is coming to-"

He was stopped by a vicious swipe from Link, who hammered him into the ground. Marth followed with a Shield Breaker. Fox was sent into the pillar in the middle of the stage. He rolled to his feet and jumped over the pillar, dropping to the little passage leading to the lower level. He ran down and fired up at Marth and Link as they followed. The green bolts stopped them for a few seconds. But then the power cell died.

Fox ran for cover as he slid in another cell. He only had a couple more. He put the blaster away and jumped to the small island to the right. He spun and waited for the other two. Link reached the edge first and threw a bomb over the gap. Fox hit his reflector, bouncing the bomb back at Link. Link saw it coming and backed up. The bomb exploded harmlessly on the lip of the gap.

Marth took a running leap and jumped over the gap, landing right next to Fox. Fox brought the Beam Sword he still had around, blocking the swing. Then he kicked Marth in the stomach, stunning him for a moment. Fox pressed his advantage, attacking Marth, keeping him off balance.

But then Link was there. And he swung, making another cut across Fox's back. Fox spun around, sending the beam sword across Link's feet, knocking him into the air. Fox kicked him away, punched Marth once more in the chest and hopped off of the little island. He ran to the left and jumped up next to the little covering all the way to the left. Link and Marth recovered and went after him.

"I don't want to fight," Fox said again. "Pyra is coming. He is going to take you both."

They didn't answer. They kept attacking. Fox got caught in Marth's Dancing Blades attack. He was thrown into the air where Link got him with his Spin Attack. The blade caught Fox in the face, slashing him across his left eye. He landed under the small shelter and clutched his eye. He wiped the blood away but couldn't see anything with it.

"Please," Fox said. "Stop this and listen to me."

"And why should we listen to you?" Link asked.

"Because then you might have stood a chance," a new voice said.

Both Marth and Link turned to face the owner of the new voice. He was tall, had a black trench coat and a tail. Pointed ears stood up from his brown hair. His broad smile was filled with many, dagger sharp teeth.

"But having exerted yourselves and leaving poor fox half-blind, I'm afraid our fight can only have one out come."


	14. Ch 13: The Finals

Chapter 13: The Finals 

Fox got to his feet, still rubbing blood from his eye, hoping to clear it enough to see something. But it was hopeless. Link's blade had cut too deep for the eye to work anymore. But he still gripped the Beam Sword in his right hand. He wasn't out yet.

Pyra stood on the pillar. He had his arms crossed and was balanced on his right foot, the other one tucked behind his knee for no apparent reason. Marth and Link both looked at him. They held their swords at the ready. Fox got to his feet and held the Beam Sword out. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Marth attacked first. He swung his sword, aiming for Pyra's head. Pyra leaned back, avoiding the blow. While he was back, he spun. He brought his right foot up off the ground and kicked Marth in the head with his left.

Link followed with a throw of his boomerang and several bombs. Pyra dodge the boomerang and shot down the bombs with some missiles. He fired a shadow ball at Link then smacked Marth with Mario's cape.

Link dodged the shadow ball and jumped into the air. He pointed his sword down, hoping to land on Pyra. Pyra was faster than that, though. He could have jumped back, but instead, he just stood there. When Link was a few feet away, Pyra shot up in a Super Jump Punch. Link was caught and flung to the base of the pillar. Pyra came down in front of Marth.

Marth shot out with his Dancing blades. Pyra ducked and weaved between all the swipes. But he was distracted enough to let Fox get a swing. The Beam Sword hit Pyra in the back, cutting into his trench coat. Pyra flinched in pain.

Marth took the chance to hit him with a Dolphin Splash. His blade cut up Pyra's chest. Link had recovered by now and jumped up next to Pyra, doing a spin attack, sending Pyra up even more. Fox was right behind him with a Fire Fox. Pyra fell before Marth who was charging up his Shield Breaker. He hit Pyra with a full blast, sending him across the arena.

The three Smashers rushed Pyra, who had skidded near the right edge. By the time, the Smashers had reached him, though Pyra was already up. He ducked under Link's swing and punched Marth in the neck. Then he jumped and kicked Fox in the face. Link took another swing and Pyra caught his wrists. Pyra sent the back of his hand across Link's face without letting go of his wrists.

He grabbed Link's throat while he kicked Marth in the stomach. Then he flung Link into Fox. He jumped over Marth's swing and kicked him in the back, knocking him towards the edge. He elbowed Link in the nose, rolled under Fox's blaster fire and hit him in the chest with the heel of his hand. Fox was sent backwards, gasping for air.

Marth ran at Pyra. Link aimed another arrow. Fox got to his knees, clutching his chest. Marth went into another Dancing Blades. Link fired the arrow and threw a few bombs. Fox fired off a barrage from the blaster. Pyra just smiled.

He grabbed Marth by the wrist and used his sword to deflect the arrow. Then he punched Marth into the bombs. They went off, engulfing him in flames. Then Pyra hit his PSI Magnet. Fox's blaster fire was absorbed, feeding Pyra new energy, which Pyra converted into a Charge Shot, launching at Fox. Fox didn't hit his reflector in time. The shot hit him full on, knocking him into the pillar.

Link threw his boomerang. Pyra kicked it away. Then he fired a stream of Fireballs at Link. Link jumped over them and aimed his sword right at Pyra. Pyra jumped into a Falcon Dive. Link, however was ready. He jumped again, off thin air, away from Pyra. Then he did a Spin Attack. The blade caught Pyra in the back, cutting the back of his trench coat to ribbons.

They both landed. Link was soon joined by Marth and Fox, whose eye was still slightly bleeding. Pyra landed on his feet and pulled the shreds of his jacket off his back reveling arms full of muscles. He tossed his jacket aside and stretched his back.

_He has to be feeling some pain by now,_ Fox thought, unconcerned if Pyra heard or not.

Pyra rolled his neck, giving off the sound of bones cracking. Then he looked right at Link, who stood in the middle of the Smashers. He ran right at him. They all readied themselves for the charge. But it never came.

Pyra jumped into the air and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Link. He sent his fist across each of their faces. Then he hit Link in the chest with a Falcon Punch. He clawed Marth across the face and caught him up in a PK Fire. He shot a jolt of lightning at Fox. All three of them were sent flying.

Pyra leapt at Marth, tearing into him with his claws. Marth's armor was shredded in seconds, leaving his bare chest to take the rest of the assault. Marth shouted in pain as his flesh was ripped to pieces. Pyra finished his assault and buried his claws deep In Marth's chest. His ring, now a blood covered chunk of metal, began to glow. Pyra's eyes began to burn with energy.

He ripped his claws out when an arrow sank into his back. He let out a wild animal roar as he turned to face Link. Fox was right there to hit him in the stomach. Pyra buckled over with surprise. Fox swung the beam sword and cut Pyra across the face, just missing his eyes. Pyra flipped over and hit the ground.

Fox ignored him and went to Marth. He was a mess. His clothes were torn and blood soaked. His chest was ripped open. He was coughing up blood. This was not supposed to happen. Once in an Arena, you were supposed to be impervious to damage like this. There were suppressors in place meant to keep you from being seriously hurt. What had Pyra done?

Fox turned from Marth, giving his full attention to Pyra. He leapt at Pyra, swinging the beam sword. Pyra was up, though. And he dodged as easily as ever. Fox inched closer, still swinging, keeping Pyra distracted. When he was close enough, Fox hit his reflector. It slammed into Pyra, who was knocked back. Link threw another bomb, which hit his back and exploded, leaving a burning arrow shaft.

Then both Link and Fox were slicing at Pyra. Pyra just kept evading every swing. They couldn't hit him. Then Pyra spun into a Mario Tornado. They were both caught up in it. Fox was flung into the air, landing on the slanted platform. Link was flung to one side, hitting the pillar.

Pyra turned to Link and fired several missiles at him. They exploded, leaving Link in a small cone of fire. Pyra heard Fox attacking from above. Pyra turned on him with a Screw Attack. Fox was sent around and around before Pyra threw him towards the edge. It was by mere chance that he managed to grab a hold of the edge before falling off.

He pulled himself up in time to see Pyra Falcon Kick Link in the stomach. Link went flying over the pillar. Pyra saw Fox, but didn't pay him any more attention. He went over to where Marth was gasping for breath. Pyra sank his claws into Marth's chest again. The white energy came again and swarmed over Marth, sucking him into the ring. Fox reached for his blaster but knew it would be useless. He gripped the beam sword ran at Pyra. But Pyra just stuck his left hand out and sent a jolt of lightning. It hit Fox in the chest and sent him flying over the pillar. He landed next to Link.


	15. Ch 14: The Elf

Chapter 14: The Elf

They were both on their feet when Pyra came over the pillar grasping Marth's sword. He had that smirk of success on his face. It was clear that he only had room for one more on his ring. And all signs pointed to Link as that final person. But link wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it.

He fired another stream of arrows. Pyra ducked and weaved between them. He jumped off the pillar and disappeared. Link went into Spin Attack, hitting Pyra when he reappeared behind him. Fox fired a barrage from his blaster. All but two of the green bolts hit their target. But Pyra was up anyway.

He swung at Fox, who backed away. Then Pyra rolled under Link, dropping a few of his own bombs. Link jumped, avoiding them, but was hit in the back by Pyra's Dancing Blades.

Fox slashed at Pyra's feet, tripping him and leaving lines of red across his legs. Link rolled away and used his hook. It grabbed Pyra by the chest and tried to pull him to Link. But Pyra grabbed the chain and pulled Link off his feet, throwing him into Fox. Fox jumped over Link but was hit by the Charge Shot Pyra had been saving.

Fox was hit down the middle passage. A Shield Breaker soon sent Link down, too. Both Smashers retreated to the bottom of the arena.

"How in Din's name are we supposed to stop him?" Link asked. "He's too strong."

"We can't give up," Fox said. "Or else it will all be over for us."

"Where does he get his power from?"

"The ring," Fox said. "It somehow allows him to absorb Smashers and their abilities. He plans to use you and the other's he has taken to defeat and absorb the Hands, thus gaining control of the tournament."

"Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" Link said as a Charge Shot and a Shadow Ball came flying down the passage.

They both jumped away, letting the two balls of energy slam into the ground. Link readied an arrow and let fly as soon as Pyra showed himself. The arrow imbedded itself deep in the right of his chest. He just looked at it as if it were a mosquito. Then he charged, not even bothering to take the shaft out of his chest.

He swung at Link. Link brought his sword up and blocked the swing. They exchanged blows for a few minutes before Fox jumped in. Fox did what he could, but he had no depth perception. Many of his swings were off balance and awkward, cutting nothing but air.

Pyra kicked him in the stomach, sending him away. Link rolled under Pyra and stabbed him in the back. Pyra spun, yanking the blade from his hands and striking with his own sword. Link brought his shield up and blocked the swipe, but the edge of the blade left a long mark across its front.

Pyra looked at Link in irritation. He struck again, Link blocked again. Pyra slammed his blade down on Link's shield with one hand. With the other, he sent a jolt of electricity through the metal shield. Link was momentarily paralyzed. Pyra took the opportunity to use the Shield Breaker that, true to its name, shattered Link's shield.

Pyra reached out and grabbed Link by the throat with his left hand. His ears twitched and he spun around. Fox and launched into a Fire Fox. Using Link like a club, Pyra smacked Fox from the sky, smashing him into the ground. Then he placed a booted foot on Fox's back, pinning him to the ground as the ring began to glow.

Link squirmed, trying to get loose. He watched in horror as Pyra made a fist with his right hand and a blade of white energy shot from his knuckles. Pyra pulled his arm back and impaled him with the energy. Link let out a small cry of pain before his fidgeting stopped. The blade expanded, engulfing Link.

Fox shouted as best he could, trying to get up and stop Pyra. But the boot was too firmly placed. He tried reaching for the Beam Sword, but it was just out of reach. He tried for the blaster at his hip, but he couldn't get a good angle. When the boot was finally removed from his back, he knew that Link was gone, now a part of Pyra.

Pyra kicked Fox away. He slid across the ground and over the gap, landing on the little island to the right of the stage. He got up and watched as the arrow shaft and Link's sword both slid out of Pyra's body, falling to the ground with a clatter. Pyra picked up the sword and slid it in his belt with Marth's.

He smiled at Fox. A smile that radiated pure, undiluted triumph. He stuck his ring out and an arrow appeared over it. It hovered there for a second or two before flying at Fox. Fox hit his reflector just in time.

Pyra saw and gave a shrug. He had already counted himself victorious. Fox was nothing to him now. He had the eight greatest Smashers. He could defeat ten Foxes. But he had other things to do. He pulled his fist back and punched the air, forming a large portal. He gave one last mocking wave before jumping through.

Fox jumped to his feet. His whole body ached. Each twitch of his muscles sent a mind jarring pain through his body. He ignored it and ran to the portal as it began to close. There was only one place Pyra could have gone. And Fox knew of no other way to get there except by following Pyra. He looked at the Beam Sword as he ran. But he knew he had no time to go pick it up.

He made on last jump, disappearing within the portal seconds before it closed around the last few hairs on his tail. He was off to the one place the Hands would be.


	16. Ch 15: Final Destination

Chapter 15: Final Destination 

Fox was falling. He was in a wormhole where the walls were made of colors that were shifting, always shifting. From blue to orange to green to silver to magenta to red and back again. Fox fell between balls of white energy that radiated great amounts of heat, singing his fur and burning his flight suit. He tried to fall between them, not wanting to be hit.

He fell for what seemed an eternity. But then he saw something black in the distance. He didn't know what it was, but it was getting bigger. Fox realized it was the other end of the portal. He raced up to it and shot out of the tunnel of colors, slamming into a runway-looking platform. He looked up and realized where he was.

Final Destination.

And he could see the fight was already going on. Pyra jumped back, avoiding the giant hand slapping down, trying to crush him. Then Pyra shot it full of electricity. It lit up and twitched slightly. But it rose into the air and moved away. The other hand came in, trying to grab Pyra. Pyra jumped over it and dropped one of Samus's bombs on it.

The hand flew back into the air and hovered there across from the other. If a giant white glove can look angry, the Master Hand looked far beyond pissed off. He sent blue lasers from his fingertips. Pyra did a PSI Magnet and absorbed the energy, converted it into a Charged Shot and threw it at the Crazy Hand who was too insane to be anything more than upset.

The blast hit him in the palm. He was forced back slightly by the force. The Master Hand formed a gun and fired several blasts at Pyra. Pyra jumped over the first, deflected the second with his cape and dodged the third, letting it strike the other hand. Then Pyra sent bolts of lightning at both of them. They flinched with the energy.

Pyra landed and threw several fireballs up at the hands. These the hands simply dodged. The Master hand formed a fist and slammed down towards Pyra. Pyra rolled back. When the hand hit, Pyra Falcon Punched it, leaving a black charred mark on his white glove. The Master Hand flung his fingers outward, hitting Pyra in the chest. He fell backwards, did a flip and landed in a crouch. From there, he sent his spinning blades, of which he seemed to have infinite, at the and before him. They sank in, making the glove ooze a silvery fluid Fox could only guess as being blood.

Fox stayed back, knowing he would only get in the way. But he had to do something. The Hands were being attacked. He couldn't just stand back and watch, despite the pain coursing through his body. He pulled his blaster loose and fired until the power cell was dead. Every blast hit home. Pyra flinched at the sudden assault on his back. He spun and glared at Fox with pure hatred in his eyes.

"YOU!" he shouted.

That was all the hesitation the Hands needed. They clapped together, crushing Pyra between them. He had his guard down and felt the full force of the attack. When they let go, Pyra was dazed. The Master hand grabbed Pyra and began to squeeze. The Crazy Hand grabbed his brother and helped him squeeze. Fox could hear shouts of pain as he loaded in the last power cell.

But then the Hands' grip began to loosen. The Crazy hand was thrown off first. Then the Master hand was pried open from the inside. Pyra was standing there, arms outstretched. His hands glowed with energy. He reached around and grabbed the Master Hand by the index finger and slammed him into the ground.

Then he used him as a club and swatted the Crazy hand from the sky. He jumped into a Spin attack, spinning around and around and flung the Master hand off of the platform. The Master Hand caught himself in mid-air and floated back up. Pyra met him there with a Shield Breaker, knocking him back.

Pyra spun and shot the Crazy hand with enough electricity to power every arena at the tournament. The Crazy Hand began to spasm violently. Pyra didn't stop until he had to defend against the other hand. Then he teleported away. When he reappeared, he was hit in the head by a few bolts of energy. He turned to Fox, who was on his knees from the pain of his body.

"I'm going to kill you."

As he began to move on Fox, the Hands tried their clapping move again. But this time Pyra was prepared. He stuck his hands out and hit the Master Hand with a Shadow Ball. He hit the Crazy Hand with a Charge Shot.

Then it was a contest of will. The Hands tried to crush Pyra. Pyra tried to hold off the hands. The Hands inched forward ever so slowly. But Pyra's will was strong with both the concentration of Mewtwo and Ness. He pushed the Hands back, forcing them to retreat, because they were each being burned by the energy of the blasts.

Then Pyra blew up both balls of energy. Each Hand burst into a show of flaming energy, beating each other rapidly, trying to extinguish the blaze. Pyra jumped on the Crazy Hand and began to rip into it with his claws. Silver blood flew everywhere. Once the wound was big enough, he shot a series of fireballs into the wound followed by bunch of Link's bombs.

He Dolphin Splashed away as the Master Hand struck, slamming into the Crazy hand. They both slammed into the ground. Pyra landed on them, crushing them. He continued to crush them and he impaled the Master Hand with Link's sword. The blade went through, pinning him to the platform. Pyra did the same to the Crazy hand with Marth's sword. Then he jumped off. His smug look plastered to his face.


	17. Ch 16: The Gift

Chapter 16: The Gift

Fox limped his way over. He was tired, he was in pain and he knew he couldn't defeat Pyra. He might have some inkling of a chance if he were in perfect condition, but not as he was. But he still couldn't let Pyra get control. He couldn't. He wouldn't. So he kept limping. The blaster was dead so Fox tossed it over the edge of the stage. It erupted with a dull explosion.

He collapsed next to the Master Hand's ring finger and watched as Pyra messed with his ring. He ran a thumb over each panel and it began to glow. Fox pounded the ground for not being able to do anything.

_But there is something you can do._

Fox jumped at the voice. But that only sent pain through his whole body. He fell to his knees again and clutched the Master Hand for support. Pyra flexed his fingers and rolled his wrist.

_You must defeat Pyra._ This time, Fox understood the voice to be coming from the Master Hand. _You are the only one._

"But what can I do?" Fox asked in a whisper. "You and your brother weren't even capable of defeating him. The ring makes him too powerful."

Pyra gave a swipe of his right arm. Eight balls of white energy slew from his ring. They hit the ground and exploded, forming the eight absorbed Smashers. They were each rolling in pain and looked to be near death.

"My friends," Pyra said.

_He is going to take us,_ the Master Hand said. _Nothing can stop that now, even if all these Smashers rise against him here and now. They are all in too much pain. You must confront him once he has us. _

"But I'm no better off then them," Fox said. "I can barely move."

_That, I can help you with._

"I would just like to thank you all," Pyra said. "Each one of you played a key roll in my conquest of the two Hands you see pinned before you. With your help I have managed to defeat them both."

_Hold on to me. _

Fox did and the Master Hand began to glow slightly with a faint, blue light. Fox felt the warmth of the light as it moved across the Master Hand and into Fox's hands, spreading out over his body.

"And now I would like you eight to witness the absorption of the Hands and my rise to Tournament Ruler."

Pyra stuck his hand out to the Crazy Hand first. The white energy came and shot out at the defenseless hand. It wrapped around him and began to dissolve him, leaving nothing but a silver bloodstain and Marth's sword.

When the blue light had completely surrounded Fox, he felt the pain subside. It was slow at first, but soon the pain was gone completely. Then he began to feel more power. It seeped into his muscles, wrapped around his tendons, and flowed into his blood, setting it on fire with a radiant flame. Slowly, he regained sight in his left eye.

Pyra then moved over to the Master Hand. He didn't even look at Fox, who was crouching behind the middle finger. Pyra extended his hand and allowed the white energy to flow over the Master Hand's body.

_Use that energy as best you can,_ the Master Hand said as the white energy consumed him.

Fox backed away, not wanting to be pulled in as well. Once the energy filtered into his ring Pyra's smug smile grew even bigger. He began to chuckle to himself as he felt the power he held. The chuckle grew into a manic laughter that stung the ears of the eight released Smashers. They each inched away from the thing that had imprisoned them.

Pyra continued to laugh as he floated into the air. He began to glow slightly with energy as he scanned the Smashers. He smiled wide at them. He floated over to them and landed. Fox got to his feet and ducked away, trying to make himself as small as possible on the flat surface of Final Destination.


	18. Ch 17: The Comeback

Chapter 17: The Comeback

"Thank you again," Pyra said. "As a reward for your services, I shall return you all to your homes and grant free entrance into my Tournament next year."

He clapped his hands and the eight Smashers vanished. Fox took the opportunity to run at Pyra. He found that he could run faster. Each step propelled him farther and faster than he thought possible, even with certain items.

Pyra knew he was coming. He spun and shot out blue lasers from his hands. Fox saw them coming as if in slow motion. He ducked under the first and darted around the other, putting him face to face with Pyra. Fox pulled his fist back and punched Pyra square in the jaw.

Pyra's head flung back in pain. He stumbled back and tripped over Link's sword that was still impaled in the ground. Fox jumped and kicked Pyra in the stomach. Pyra hit the ground and skidded across the platform. Fox landed and struck a fighting pose.

Pyra jumped to his feet and ran a hand over his lower lip. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered with blood. Then he spat out a gob of bloody spit. He looked at Fox. Pyra was furious. How dare this Smasher rise against him.

"I have given you ample chance to accept my position," Pyra said. "But you refuse. Why do you see fit to rebel against me?"

"Because you have no right to stand where you do," Fox spat.

"You have just been a headache since the moment we met," Pyra growled. "I could send you home and give you a year to accept my new rule. But I think I'll just kill you here and now."

Fox dropped back on his back leg, made a waving motion with his hand and said, "Come on."

Pyra ran at Fox. Fox saw what was happening with perfect clarity. He ducked under Pyra's swing and punched him in the stomach. Pyra buckled forward and Fox kicked him in the side of the head. Pyra rolled across the ground. He got to his feet just in time to dodge a Fire Fox. Fox landed and spun around, kicking Pyra in the shoulder. He went backwards and jumped into a flip, remaining in the air.

"Come down here and fight me," Fox demanded.

Pyra was furious. He looked down at Fox and took a deep breath. Soon, the red in his face vanished. He grinned and let out a laugh. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I don't have to fight you," he said. "I have tools who will."

HE clapped his hands and sent a beam of light towards Fox. Fox shielded himself with his arms but was still caught in the ray. But he didn't feel any pain. When he lowered his arms, he saw that he was somewhere else. He was standing under a large apple tree. In front of him stood a blue Kirby.


	19. Ch 18: The Stratagy

Chapter 18: The Strategy

The Kirby ran at Fox. Fox understood immediately. Pyra had sent him into a match. He was going to try to weaken, if not kill him with the tournament. Clever idea. But with the energy of the Master Hand running through his blood, Fox felt like he could take on anything.

He waited for Kirby's attack, which came in the disguise of a Cutter move. Fox hit his Reflector, bouncing the attack back at the puffball. Kirby jumped over it and began to fly up.

Fox ran after him, but was stopped by a might gust of wind coming from the tree. Fox reached for his blaster, forgetting it wasn't there… but it _was_ there. He pulled out his old blaster and fired up at Kirby. The shots hit him in the side and knocked him from the air. He fell to the platform below where the tree blew him to Fox.

Fox kicked Kirby into the air where he was hit by a Fox Fire. They both landed and Fox charged. Kirby opened his mouth and began to suck in air, trying to swallow Fox. Fox shot forward, passing through Kirby. The illusion that followed slammed into Kirby, knocking him back.

Fox spun and grabbed Kirby. He punched Kirby several times before throwing him into the star cubes on the left of the stage. Then he pulled his blaster and fired several shots. None of the shots hit Kirby. They went past him and hit the shimmering star cubes. They exploded, sending Kirby shooting across the sky. He burst out the right side of the stage.

Then Fox found himself on a giant floating vehicle. It was shooting through air, wind blowing past him. It was Big Blue. In front of him was Capt. Falcon in a green outfit. He ran at Fox and tried to Falcon Kick him. Fox rolled under the kick and his reflector, pushing Capt. Falcon into the air.

Falcon recovered and ran at Fox. Fox blocked the incoming kick and delivered one of his own. Falcon stumbled back and fell over the side of the purple ship they were on. Fox went after him. They both landed on the racing speeders below.

Falcon was up in seconds. He threw several rapid fire punches. Only one made contact, knocking Fox back a step. But then Fox dropped and kicked Falcon's feet out from under him. Falcon was sent into the air, where Fox punched him, sending him onto another car.

Fox jumped over and kicked Falcon in the back. Falcon turned with a Falcon Punch. Fox jumped and landed on one of the floating cameras. Falcon joined him and they exchanged blows for a while.

Then Fox hit his reflector, knocking Falcon from the camera. He fell between two cars and was run over repeatedly. There was a flash and Fox found he was somewhere else, now. He was on Yoshi's Island surrounded by four Yoshi of red, yellow, blue and pink.

The blue one jumped at him. He got over Fox and shot down with a Yoshi Bomb. The other three rolled up into eggs and rolled at him. Fox jumped, letting the three eggs collide, shattering into pieces. Fox spun and kicked the dropping Yoshi, knocking him away.

Fox began to charge a Fire Fox. But he realized that he was rocketing towards the pink Yoshi before he even started to charge. He slammed into the Yoshi, sending it rolling back. The other three kicked at Fox. Fox put his arms up and absorbed the impact.

Then Fox shot forward in a Fox Illusion. The illusion stretched out and hit all three of them. They were clothes lined and flipped around on their back. The pink one had recovered by now and shot its tongue out. It wrapped around Fox's arm.

The red one did the same, getting his other arm. They both began to pull, trying to rip Fox in half. Fox grabbed their tongues and pulled back. He tugged hard enough to get one into the air. He spun this one around into the other.

He used both and spun them around and around. He threw the red one at the orange Yoshi, knocking them both off of the stage. He threw the pink one at the yellow Yoshi, knocking them off of the stage.

All of a sudden, he wasn't there anymore. He was on a giant Squirtle. He was surrounded by all the pokemon. A Pikachu with a green hat shot a jolt of electricity ay Fox. A Pichu with blue goggles did the same. Fox was shocked back to where a Jigglypuff with a red bow was waiting. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

The melody reached Fox ears and forced him to a slumber. He didn't feel when a blue-tinted Mewtwo picked him up and flung him across the air. He landed on an Onix that was floating past. Fox woke up and readied himself.

The pokemon jumped up on the Onix and were ready to attack. Already Pyra was abusing his power. The Hands never let more than four Smashers fight at a time. It was clear that Pyra was doing everything he could to stop Fox. Fox smiled and attacked.

The blue Mewtwo ducked under Fox's first punch. Fox went with the momentum and flipped over Mewtwo. He landed and kicked Pichu in the face. He stumbled back and Fox shot him with his blaster. He dropped the blaster and kicked Pikachu's feet out from under him when he got too close.

Jigglypuff came floating in, kicking and singing. Fox hit his reflector, knocking her back. She rolled into Mewtwo, who threw a shadow ball at Fox. Fox jumped and let the projectile hit the recovering Pichu.

Then he launched a Fire Fox that hit Jigglypuff square in the chest. Jigglypuff stumbled back with the force. Fox landed and kicked out, knocking Jigglypuff into the air. Fox did a back flip and connected with Jigglypuff's back. She rocketed into the air and disappeared in the background.

Fox dropped to his knees as Pichu went flying over his head. Fox reached up and grabbed a hold of Pichu's tail and slammed into the top of the Onix float. Pichu hit, but still had enough sense to send and electrical jolt down his tail. Fox let go as his hand was nearly paralyzed. Then he kicked the rodent across the float.

Onix began to sink so Fox jumped and landed on an incoming Whooper. The other three followed. Fox kicked Pikachu before he could land. He rolled back onto the Onix, barely jumping off in time. He shot through the air and landed on a Sudowoodo's foot.

Fox shot him with his blaster, the bright red lasers burning his tail. He jumped and shot forward at Fox. Fox holstered his blaster and shot at Pichu in a Fire Fox. They collided, Fox knocking Pichu from the arena. He landed on a Snorlax and dodged an attack from Pikachu.

Pikachu chased after Fox, who dodged every attack. When Pikachu would attack, Fox would jump back. When Pikachu would send and electrical charge, Fox would reflect it. When Pikachu tried to send a bolt of lightning straight from the sky, Fox shot away with a Fox Illusion.

Pikachu was angry. He rushed Fox. Fox jumped and kicked Pikachu hard in the back. Pikachu bounced off the float and plummeted down, out of the stage. That just left Mewtwo, who had teleported right behind Fox. He grabbed Fox with his mind and threw onto a Seal.

Fox recovered in mid-air and landed on his feet. Mewtwo was after him, throwing Shadow Balls. Fox put up his reflector and bounced the Shadow Balls back at Mewtwo. Mewtwo just teleported away from them. But this time, Fox knew where he was going to reappear. Fox kicked behind him and hit Mewtwo in the chest.

Mewtwo floated back slightly. Fox pounced and punched him in the face. Mewtwo spun to one side. He got up and flung a half charged Shadow Ball into Fox's face. Fox did a back flip before crashing on his face. He rolled forward and kicked Mewtwo under the chin. Mewtwo was sent into the air where McCloud hit him with a Fire Fox, sending him into the background.


	20. Ch 19: The Twist

Chapter 19: The Twist

There was a flash and Fox felt air rushing against his face. He looked around, but all he saw was blue sky and clouds. He looked under his feet and saw the vast, metallic, white hull of the Great Fox. He swore as he realized where he was: Racing over his planet of Corneria. And that meant there could only be one person here to fight. He spun around just in time to dodge a punch thrown by another Fox in a red flight jacket.

Fox rolled back as the red Fox brought his foot down where Fox's head was seconds before. Fox jumped back and pulled his blaster. He fired several bursts. Red put up his reflector and bounced the blasts back at Fox. Fox jumped and landed on the very nose of the ship. Red did a Fox Illusion and shot at Fox. McCloud Fire Foxed into the air and sailed over Red, landing unharmed in the middle of the ship. He then ran to the other end, jumped off the wing and landed on the thruster engine on the rear of the ship. Red chased after him.

This was going to be trickier. Red knew all of Fox's moves and all of his strategies. There was nothing Fox could do to surprise him. He just had to try and out-muscle him. But that's a hard thing to do when you are fighting yourself. At least he had the Master Hand's energies running through him. That might give him some sort of an advantage. Maybe not. He was already starting to feel a little tired from his first few fights.

Red dropped and kicked at Fox, no doubt coming to the same conclusion. Fox blocked the kick and punched. Red blocked the punch and threw one of his own. What followed was a rapid succession of attacks and blocks. Neither laid a single blow. Then Red hit his reflector, which slammed into Fox. He rolled backwards, nearly falling off the engine.

He recovered quickly and jumped over the next assault, kicking Red in the back. Red stumbled forward and Fox went in for a strike. But Red shot up in a Fire Fox before McLoud could get there. Red retreated back to the top of the ship. Fox followed.

Red ran to the other end of the ship. Fox began to give chase, but stopped and fired his blaster instead. Red wasn't watching and was hit in the back several times. He stumbled forward a step or two then wheeled around and fired his own blaster. Fox hit his reflector and bounced the fire back. Red hit his own reflector and the laser fire bounced back and forth.

Red waited until the fire bounced off his own shield. Then he jumped and shot forward in a Fox Illusion. Fox didn't know what to do. He could either drop his reflector and allow the blaster fire to hit him, or he could deflect that and get hit by Red. He decided on the former.

He dropped his reflector and rolled backwards. Red slammed into the ground at Fox's feet. But he didn't land in time to stop the laser fire. Fox felt it burn into his chest. Then he jumped and kicked Red in the face.

Red went with the kicked and rolled backwards. Then he got to his feet and shot forward with another Fox Illusion. Fox didn't react fast enough and was hit by the illusion. Red took the opportunity to kick Fox in the spine. Fox fell forward and slid across the top of the Great Fox.

But he was on his feet in an instant. He turned to see Red charging him. Fox braced himself and allowed Red to strike his chest. The energy passed through Fox and went into the ship. Then Fox sent the heels of his hands into Red's face. Red did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Then it was as if they were fighting their reflections. Both fighters were performing the exact same moves. Fox punched Red in the side of the head at the same moment Red punched Fox in the side of the head. They punched each other in the gut right before kicking off of each other's knee.

They rushed in and kicked each other in the side with their right legs. Then they caught the leg in their left arms and held them there. Then, balancing on one leg, they began to beat the crap out of the each other with their right hands, trying to make the other let go. Punches, blocks and head butts were delivered exactly the same. Yet neither one showed any sign of releasing the other's leg.

They finally broke up when they both tried to kick with their left leg. Their soles lined up perfectly and they kicked away from each other. They did flips and landed on their backs, quickly jumping to their feet. They hit the same stance and rushed each other in the same way.

The fight proceeded like this for what could have been several minutes or several hours. They weren't able to concentrate on time for too long with out getting punched. All Fox knew was that once they knocked each other far enough away to warrant a few minutes to pause, he was gasping for breath. But he could also see that Red was also struggling to breath. At least he could tire as well.

But far too soon, they were both at each other's throat again. Literally. They had thrown a few punches before grabbing each other in a death grip around the throat. They both squeezed with all their might. But it was a perfectly even match. So they threw their arms out at the same time, hoping to knock the other's hands from his throat. They grabbed each other's hands and head butted each other.

They stumbled back, rubbing their heads. Then they were in again, grabbing each other's flight jacket. They were trying to throw the other one across the arena. When they both had a firm grip on the other and they began to pull, trying to get the other of his feet. They lashed out with their legs, trying to make the other loose their footing. But it was hopeless.

Then Fox had an idea. He let go of the flight jacket and slapped Red under the chin. It was something he would never do and as such, Red wasn't expecting it. He stumbled back, more out of surprise than anything, and held his jaw. Fox grabbed Red by the jacket again and threw him to the ground, pulling out Red's blaster from its holster.

Using both Red's and his own blaster, Fox fired down at Red, pinning him to the ground. Then Fox hit his reflector. It slammed into Red, knocking him across the arena. Fox ran after him, shooting under him with a Fox Illusion. He dropped Red's blaster and spun, connecting his foot with Red's left shoulder blade.

Red rocketed through the air, exploding as he reached the edge of the arena.

Fox was on all fours, breathing hard when the flash came. He was taken away from his home world and was thrown back into the cold space that was Final Destination. He was still on all fours, but he wasn't breathing as hard. He picked himself up on wobbly legs and looked around. Floating above him was Pyra. He had his arms crossed and his tail was flickering wildly.

"I must say I am impressed," he said. "I doubt even Link could have handled himself as well." He began to float down to the runway-like surface of the arena. "That last move you pulled was brilliant. Pure genius."

He took a few steps towards Fox, who took a few steps back. The triumphantly smug grin on his face grew wider still, showing the long fangs set in his jaws.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Not as eager to face me now that you can barely stand?"

Fox was breathing more steadily now. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and gulped the saliva in his mouth. Took off his flight jacket threw it one side. His blaster was showing, strapped to his torso.

"You don't have your powers anymore," Fox said. "You let them go."

Pyra laughed. "I don't need them, McLoud. Not anymore. Now I wield the powers of the Hands themselves. And with his power, I shall finally destroy you once and for all."

He shot back up into the air, ready to fight. Fox glared at him as he went up. This was it. There would be no more words. Just blood and defeat. Now it was all or nothing.


	21. Ch 20: The Final Battle

Chapter 20: The Final Battle

Pyra shot down at Fox. Fox rolled under the attack, spun and fired his blaster, peppering Pyra in the back. He didn't even flinch. Fox cursed as he slid the blaster back into its holster. He ducked under one of Pyra's punches and brought his own fist up into Pyra's gut.

It felt like punching a brick wall. Pyra stumbled back from the blow, but piercing pain shot through Fox's arm. He stepped back, clutching his arm. Pyra watched this and grinned. He cracked his knuckles and advanced. Fox jumped out of reach.

But Pyra didn't need to be close. He extended his right arm and a blue laser shot out of the ring. Fox didn't react in time. The laser burned into his chest. Fox rolled away and put up his reflector, bouncing the beam away. Pyra dropped his arm and jumped several feet into the air. He did a flip before shooting straight at Fox. They collided and Fox was knocked backwards.

He slid across the arena and came to a stop inches from the edge of the platform. He got to his feet, shaking. He tried to concentrate. He tried to bring the energy of the Master Hand to him. But he had drained a lot of it during his fight with himself. But there was still some left. This he brought forth and readied himself for combat. He looked at Pyra and rushed him.

Pyra waited, his fist back to pummel Fox into the ground. But before he reached Pyra, Fox shot forward in a glimmer of blue light. Pyra understood what this was, but not soon enough to do anything more than block the illusion. Meanwhile, Fox stopped right behind Pyra, jumped and kicked him in the spine. Pyra fell forward a step or two, dropped his block and had the illusion slam into his face.

Then Fox jumped over Pyra and charged his Fire Fox. He shot down and landed where Pyra had been mere seconds before. But Fox spun his feet out and caught Pyra in the ankles, tripping him. Fox got to his knees and clasped his hands, bringing both fists down on Pyra's chest. Pyra let out a loud gasp before zooming back into the air, where he caught his breathe.

Fox jumped and grabbed Pyra by the ankles, trying to get him to the ground again. Pyra pulled one leg loose and began to kick at Fox's hands. Fox tightened his grip, sinking nails into Pyra's ankle. Pyra let out a grunt of pain before he began to spin wildly. Fox couldn't hold on and was flung to one side. He bounced off the ground and landed on his feet.

He looked up in time to get hit the face by one of Pyra's booted feet. Fox spun around and landed on his chest. He pushed himself up and rolled away before Pyra could stick his other foot into Fox's back.

Fox got to his feet and turned on Pyra. Fox jumped in and out, delivering punches and kicks that weren't always blocked. He would dart in and punch Pyra twice in the chest then duck out, leaving Pyra to swing at nothing but air. Then, while Pyra was off balance, Fox would dart in again and kick at his legs, hoping to trip him up.

But Pyra remained standing. And he kept missing Fox by less and less, until one of his blows finally connected. His fist slammed into the side of Fox's head. Fox was knocked back by the force, and was knocked off balance long enough for Pyra to close in.

He jumped forward and punched Fox in the stomach. Fox buckled forward with pain. While Fox was hunched forward, Pyra brought his elbow down on the back of Fox's head. Fox's face slammed into the ground hard, leaving a crack across the purple platform.

Fox was too dazed to realize he was being picked up by the collar, or that he was being dragged across the ground towards the edge. His mind started to clear when he was being lifted into the air. He was held there for a moment. His head cleared and he looked down. He was being held over the edge by the back of the neck. He felt the grip loosen and he began to fall.

Fox hit his reflector. It slammed into Pyra, sending him flying across the platform. Fox reached out and gripped the edge. He pulled himself up and rolled to his feet. Pyra was doing the same.

They glared into each other's eyes before running at each other, shouting. They slammed into each other tried to get a hold of the other. Fox grabbed Pyra's arm and twisted it around. Pyra shouted in pain before whipping his foot around, kicking Fox in the back of the head.

Fox's grip loosened enough for Pyra to reverse the move. Fox let out a scream that was almost rivaled by the sound of his bone breaking. Through blinding pain, Fox kicked out, landing a solid blow to Pyra's knee. His leg snapped backwards, cracking the knee in two.

Pyra let out a shout and pushed Fox away, slashing his back with his claws. Fox rolled with the blow and got to his feet, jumped and kicked Pyra in the face, smashing his nose. Blood gushed forward and splattered the platform. They stumbled a part from each other, holding their wounds.

Pyra wiped his nose on his sleeve and gave his leg a kick, snapping the knee back in place. Fox stretched his back and flicked his arm back together using the energy of the Master Hand. He stretched his arm as Pyra stretched his leg. Then they hit fighting poses again and rushed in again.

Fox blocked a punch from Pyra and sent his own into Pyra's kidneys. Pyra recovered quickly and spun, smacking Fox in the side of his head. Fox flipped sideways and landed on his feet. He jumped into a back flip and kicked Pyra under the chin with both of his feet. Pyra was sent into the air, spinning. Fox jumped up after him and grabbed him by the tail. With a mighty pull, Fox threw Pyra down to the platform. He hit, head first with a solid crack.

Fox landed several yards away, ready to fight. Pyra slowly began to pull himself up off the ground. He was stiff and struggling to get air. Fox took the advantage and ran at Pyra. He jumped and slammed into Pyra's back, sending him sliding across the platform. Fox was on his feet instantly and running again. He kicked Pyra in the side, sending him closer to the edge of the platform. He took another flying leap and kicked Pyra in the side of the head. Pyra rolled inches from the edge.

Fox was running at him again, ready to push him off the platform to his death below. But Pyra was moving differently now. He rose quicker this time. And he was reaching into the back of his jeans. When his hand returned, it was sparkling with shiny metal disks, which he flung at Fox with all his might.

Fox saw the spinning blades coming at him, but he was on a direct course. He couldn't react in time. They sank deep into his chest. He was flung backwards by the force. He slid across the ground. When he came to a stop, he looked down at his chest. He tried to pull the blades out, but before he could, Pyra landed on his stomach, sinking his knees into Fox's gut. Fox let out a gasp as air was forced from his lungs.

Pyra grabbed Fox by the throat and pulled him up. He pulled his arm back and began to punch Fox over and over again. Fox struggled to get loose, but the grip was too tight. Fox could barely breath. Then Pyra threw Fox into the air and punched him so hard, he felt several ribs break and stick out his back.

He was also sent flying. He rocketed across the platform, and it looked as if he were going to sail off the side of the stage. But then he hit something. He looked around and saw that Pyra was there. He had moved so fast, he had cut of Fox's path. Pyra then kicked Fox back onto the platform. Fox sailed up and landed right in the middle of the platform.

Fox was too hurt to move. He just closed his eyes and tried to breath, though it was hard since his broken ribs had shred one of his lungs. Plus the blades were still deep in his chest. Fox was faintly aware of footsteps.

"You were good," Pyra said, kneeling down. "But I was better." H rose and kicked Fox in the side. "Even with the energy of the Master Hand, I could still beat you." He held up his ring.

"And this little circle of metal was all I needed to claim power over you all." He let out a laugh as he began to back up.

"As much fun as this was, Fox, it is time for it to come to an end."

With that, he jumped into the air and began to rise into the air. He rose ten, twenty, thirty feet over Fox and kept rising. Higher and higher he went.

Fox looked up as Pyra became nothing more than a twinkling star. He knew he was done for now. He could do nothing but gasp for air. He tried to bring forth the energy of the Master Hand again, but he seemed to be out of it. There was no energy to tap into this time.

He watched Pyra as he began to get bigger. He was rocketing down, aiming right for Fox's chest. When he got closer, Fox saw that his right hand was extended in a fist. The ring glittered brightly with the silhouette of the Master Hand.

Then Fox felt something rise in him. Something warm and comforting. He tried to identify it, thinking it was some untapped store of the Master Hand's energies. But it wasn't. It didn't belong to the Master Hand at all. But he felt some measure of strength rise in his arm. He knew what he had to do.

He reached to his chest and wrapped his fingers around one of the spinning disc lodged there. With a sickening slurp, he yanked the disc out of his chest. He looked up at Pyra, racing down towards him. Fox watched him grow, waiting for his moment. He knew that whatever happened after this, he was most likely going to die. He accepted that and waited.

Slowly, Pyra grew larger and larger and got closer and closer. Fox took careful aim; he would only get one shot at this. When Pyra was fifty feet away, Fox pulled his arm back as best he could and flung the small disk up at the on coming Pyra. Pyra was too blinded by rage to see the small item fly up at him.

Fox watched it as if it were in slow motion. The small, bloodstained disc flew silently straight up. Pyra flew straight down. The small piece of metal sliced through the metallic circle wrapped around Pyra's finger and lodged itself in his finger.

A look of terror came to Pyra's eyes as he realized what had happened. He pulled his hand up to look and his course altered ever so slightly. He slammed into the ground, leaving a large dent inches from Fox's head.

Fox was blown away by the force. He slid toward the edge, scraping his nails across the platform, slowing him down as his legs slid over the edge. He twisted around to see what was happening.

Pyra was staring at his bloody hand in sheer horror. But it wasn't the blade lodged in his ring finger that his eyes were focused on. He was looking at the two halves of the ring in his palm. He began to scream in terror as the halves began to vibrate. Sparks of electricity shot out of the ring, striking Pyra's chest, knocking him back. The ring halves fell from his hand and bounced off the platform. They still shook and shot out electricity.

Pyra fell to his knees, reaching out to the ring, trying to push it away. But when his clawed hand touched the metal, a brilliant white orb of energy expanded from it, engulfing Pyra completely. Pyra's screams were still echoing from the orb. Then, with a great shudder, the noise stopped and the orb exploded.

Fox covered his eyes from the intense light. But the light would not be shut out. It seeped around Fox's fingers, reached under his eyelids and shot through his pupils and onto his retina. The pain was incredible.

The light persisted for several seconds before the orb exploded. The massive release of energy knocked Fox off of the platform. He held onto the lip with all his diminishing strength. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to pull himself up. When his chin passed the platform, he kicked his foot up and rolled his way onto the stage.

What he saw made his heart give a great leap of relief and joy. Laying on the platform in one large white lump, were both the Crazy Hand and the Master Hand. Fox got to his knees and began to crawl his way over to them. But a voice in his head stopped him.

_Rest now. You have done enough._

Fox fell onto his stomach. He watched as the Hands rose from the platform and began to float slowly into the air. He was smiling with joy when a small object landed in front of him. He looked at it and saw that it was the ring. He reached out and spun it around. Each panel now had a silhouette of Pyra, shouting out in horror. Fox's smile widened further as he muttered two words before passing out.

"Mission complete."


	22. Epilogue: The End

Epilogue: The End

Fox dozed lightly in the cockpit of the Great Fox. It was set on a course for Corneria, his home. He would be there shortly and finally get the vacation that was long coming to him.

The ring had been returned to the museum it had been stolen from. Pyra remained within it. When Fox regained consciousness, he was back on his ship. Most of his major injuries were gone, but he still felt weak and tired. He was just drifting off when a call came through. It was General Pepper.

"He has to stay in the ring," Pepper said, when Fox asked.

"Why?" Fox asked. It seemed like the thing to do at the time, but forcing Pyra to remain in the ring for all eternity didn't seem right.

"Because no one knows how to let him out," Pepper answered. "We can't figure out how to use the damn thing."

Fox let out a puff of laughter. "I guess he was the only one who could. Too bad, really. He was a good fighter. Maybe he could have even won in the tournament. Why didn't the Hands ever let him in?"

"Because he was insane," Pepper said. "Pyra's obsession with power had warped his mind."

"Well, being stuck in a ring won't help that at all," Fox muttered.

"True, but what are we supposed to do?" Pepper asked. "Break open the ring and get one of our own trapped?"

Fox shook his head. "No. I suppose not."

"You suppose right." Pepper straightened his hat and looked serious for a moment. "Now. Are you ready for your next mission?"

"WHAT?" Fox shouted.

Pepper began to laugh. "Only joking, McLoud. Only joking."

Fox settled back again and closed his eyes. "Well," he muttered. "I'll see you in a while. Right now I need rest."

And with that, he turned off the monitor, rolled over in his chair and went to sleep.


End file.
